


Crimson

by crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird



Series: SIN comes in RED [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Car Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lovers to Friends, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird/pseuds/crime_to_kill_a_mockingbird
Summary: Petyr and Sansa reconnect after their one time together in an elevator and things get complicated from there.Best to read the first part of this story, "Red", before this one.





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysss!
> 
> This is part two of a one shot I wrote a while ago called RED, so if you haven't looked at that one yet, you should probably read it before this story so you understand what's going on.
> 
> Enjoyyy :)

Sansa breathed a heavy sigh.

The information, the blackmail, had worked of course. _ Petyr's _information on exactly who Joffrey's father was.

_ Petyr _ . Petyr Baelish, the man who'd fucked her senseless in an elevator _ six _ weeks ago. He'd given her his number after and told her to _ please be sure to use it, sweetling _ , but she hadn't yet. In all honesty, she was aching for him, but was far too embarrassed to call him. She should've given him _ her _ number instead. But as a woman who'd only ever been with two guys besides Petyr, who were both her boyfriend at the time, she felt too embarrassed to call up some guy for sex. Also because she felt herself getting attached by merely the thought of him and she knew he wouldn't be wanting anything more than a booty call if she _ did _ use his number.

But anyways, ever since she used that bit of information against her boss, she'd treated Sansa worse than dirt; Sansa couldn't exactly blame Cersei however, as she _ had _ blackmailed the woman into not only letting her keep her job, but even _ promoting _her to a mortgage agent. Sansa felt that Petyr would be proud of her newly-found manipulation skills.

The new job was a _ dream _ to Sansa besides Cersei's attempts at ruining every case for her. She had made twice as much money as she did at her old job and her clients _ adored _ her.

Overall Sansa was quite happy with where she was, especially after having broken up with Joffrey. Sansa felt a smirk pull at her lips at the thought of _ how _ exactly the two of them parted ways.

Then Margaery came into her mind and her smirk turned into a sour scowl. She missed her best friend, and the betrayal hurt far more than she was willing to let on in Petyr's presence. But the thought of Petyr made Sansa miss her even more; she wished she could tell Marg about Petyr and ask for her advice. But Sansa knew she deserved better than both Joffrey and Margaery and she refused to contact her again in hopes of maintaining some dignity.

Still, it broke her heart a little to remove her picture from the frame she always positioned beside her bed. She figured she needed a new one to replace the old, so she grabbed her jacket and walked into town to the nearest store to print one off. She knew she'd have to be quick if she wanted to get to work on time; she had a meeting late tonight.

She ran the last dozen feet to the front door of the big box building in a failed attempt at not getting too wet from the rain pouring down outside. She sighed when she finally made it and hastily fixed her now stringy hair and adjusted her jacket and now mostly-see-through light yellow shirt.

She found the electronic section of the store and was glad when she didn't have to wait in line to use the kiosks. She was scrolling through photos of her family as well as her newly acquainted friend Shae before just deciding to print a few and choose which looks best later. One of her, Arya and Jon all huddled on the couch together, one of her and her mother walking through the snow and finally, the newest one, her and Shae in their swimsuits at the beach.

They printed and she laid them out in front of her, reminiscing on the memories with her family. She truly missed them all the way here in King's Landing. Truth be told she missed Winterfell too.

She jumped in surprise when an arm reached over her shoulder to pick up the picture of her and Shae as a body pressed up against her back. The body was hot and the breath fanning across her neck was hotter.

_ "Can I keep this, sweetling?" _

She spun around in surprise to face the very same man who'd been consuming her thoughts for well over a month. He smirked when their eyes met and memories of that day came rushing to the front of her brain.

"Petyr!" She exclaimed, a little lost for words. He cocked an eyebrow and held up the picture in question. "Uh…" she mumbled dumbly before seemingly getting a grip of yourself. "So you can jerk off to my friend? No thanks." She replied, reaching her hand out expectantly for the picture.

His eyebrows both shot up in surprise but his smirk didn't falter. He looked down and folded the picture in half, effectively splitting the two women. She gaped for a second, wanting to scold him for ruining her picture but then deciding it wasn't even worth it.

He ripped it completely in half then, tossing one piece back onto the kiosk behind her and then folding the picture of her carefully in half before pulling out his wallet and stuffing it in the leather folds. "Thanks." His smirk broadened as his eyes took in her appearance. She suddenly wished it wasn't raining so her hair wasn't still damp and her shirt wet, though he seemed to enjoy the latter as his eyes scanned over her chest appreciatively. "You look good." He added, leaning toward her to whisper in her ear: _ "Hot." _

She swallowed thickly as he pulled away, trying to appear less affected. "My ego's a bit wounded because of the lack of contact from you." He said, expression shifting to more serious than playful.

She looked down at their feet, blushing from embarrassment. "No, no, it's just… I…" She twisted her mouth awkwardly. He tilted his head to the side to inspect her. "I just didn't know what to say once I called, I guess."

He smirked, shifting back to playful. "You say… _ 'Petyr, my cunt's missing you dearly. Let's fuck.'" _ He said in jest, but it only intensified her blush (as well as her want). It _ was _ missing him dearly. She breathed a laugh, rolling her eyes. "I was beginning to think I was never going to see you again." There's that flash of honestly in his eyes again. And was she mistaken or did a flicker of worry cross his expression?

She bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I did want to see you again, if that helps. I've just never done this before." She admitted, looking down once again. He lifted her chin with a delicate finger and smiled gently. She wondered if this was the first real smile she'd ever seen from him before.

"This is kind of new to me too, believe it or not." He paused. "I've never slept with someone I just met." He clarified and she searched his face for lies. "But god's, Sansa…" His eyes darkened. "You're far too delicious to let go." He smirked.

She blushed, twisting her mouth awkwardly and biting down on her bottom lip. "You weren't too bad yourself." She told him and his smirk broadened. He swayed towards her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why, thank you, sweetling." He purred, chuffing her chin. She found the action rather adorable coming from him. "Are you busy right now?" He asked and her heart dropped.

"I… I am actually. I have a meeting in an hour." She told him, smiling sadly.

"An hour…" He trailed off, stepping even closer. "I think we could do quite a lot in an hour, don't you?"

A woman with two kids pushed her very full shopping cart up beside the couple, shot Sansa a filthy look, clearly hearing what Petyr had said. He ignored the woman completely.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." She said, retrieving her photos and paying the woman at the counter for them. He followed closely on her heels.

"Excellent idea, did you walk here? I can drive you back." He offered and she suppressed her giddy smile from surfacing.

"Okay." She shrugged, following him to his (not surprisingly) black Porsha. He opened her door for her and, with a roll of her eyes, she hopped in.

She opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't even sure what, but his mouth covered hers in a heated kiss before she got the chance. She gasped in surprise but relaxed into the kiss soon after. She felt more than heard a whimper release itself from the back of her throat when he ran his tongue along hers. She stopped him, however, when his hand gripped her thigh and trailed upwards.

"I'm not having sex in a Walmart parking lot." She said sternly and his eyes glimmered with mischief. "There are _ children _present." She added and he chuckled, pulling back.

"_ Fine _. We'll go to your place." He said, shifting gears and driving off. She couldn't complain about that… a quickie sounded spectacular right about now.

His eyes were on her more than they were on the road and his right hand was always on her leg, teasingly so.

She swallowed thickly and decided to be bold. She reached over to lay her hand directly on his hardening length. He gasped slightly in surprise and his grip on her leg tightened. She stroked him over his slacks and he hissed her name.

"Yes Petyr?" She asked, batting her eyelashes mischievously. He grunted, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. She squeezed a little and he clenched his jaw.

"Put your seat down." He demanded and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Wha-" She started to ask but her question was immediately answered when he pulled over to the side of the road and unbuckled his seat belt. Her hand left his crotch and she stared at him curiously. He smirked, reaching down to pull the lever up that moves her seat back and he pushed it all the way. Next was the lever that laid the chair down and he pushed that all the way too. His eyes shone with excitement as he crawled on top of her. She giggled.

"Here? Really?" She asked, but he claimed her lips, pressing his body against hers so she could feel exactly what she does to him. As if that wasn't enough, he reached for her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his pants.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, pulling back to kiss down her neck. His hand let go of hers to reach for the button and zipper of her jeans. She nodded frantically.

"Yes, I do." She replied a little breathless. His hand slipped into her pants and stroked her over her underwear, which she could feel was soaked with her arousal. He groaned against her neck upon feeling her wetness and he retracted his hand to rip off her jeans.

"I liked your skirt better." He told her as he peeled the jeans off her legs. She giggled again.

"Just leave them." She told him but he finally got them off with one last pull. He tossed them aside and descended his mouth down to her core, his hot mouth covering her clothed sex. She whimpered a little, surprising herself.

He pulled her underwear off too, licking her over for real this time. She moaned, throwing her head back. "_ Petyr _…" She trailed off, the feel of his tongue was too incredible to focus on anything else. "I want you. Now."

He gave her one last kiss down there before moving back up to her and smirking as he lifted himself off her slightly so she could slip her hands between them to unbuckle his belt. As soon as his slacks were open slightly, she reached inside and pulled him out, stroking over his bare skin for the first time. He was far nicer looking and feeling than anyone else she had touched.

His slacks were still on, due to their rushing and simply not caring if they stayed or not.

"Have you ever fucked in a car before?" He asked her, eyes darkened with lust. She shook her head as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Neither have I." And then he pushed in. He wasn't gentle in the slightest but she was glad for that; she didn't want gentle. She didn't _ need _ gentle.

He pounded into her hard and fast, his hands at her waist so he could thrust harder. He grunted but it sounded like a relieved moan as his head inclined to rest almost against her shoulder as they moved. "Fuck yes." He breathed against her skin as he moved even faster.

She felt herself building up quickly and gasped out his name when she found her peak, his tongue-teasing having gotten her close before they even started. She could hear his deep throated chuckle when the waves passed and she fell back down to earth.

She smacked his back playfully and he put his mouth to a better use, his one hand pulling her shirt up to bunch at her collarbone and his tongue tracing her nipples through her bralette. She squirmed underneath his attentions, her hands moving down to cup the cheeks of his glorious ass, pulling him deeper inside her. He groaned, taking the hint and thrusting as hard as he can as he panted from the exertion.

There was something extremely hot, Sansa found, about him fucking her still fully clothed. She figured they'd have to do that again some other time.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize he was looking at her. She moved her eyes up the length of his body to meet his gaze and then blinked in surprise at the genuine look she found there.

"You are so fucking gorgeous." He told her and she opened her mouth to respond but his hand went down between them to rub her clit and she was done for again. This time he joined her, moaning out something along the lines of _ "Oh fuck, sweetling." _

He collapsed on top of her, resting the majority of his weight on her. They were both breathing deeply, their hearts in synch with one another. Her hand slipped beneath his shirt and she ran her fingers along the ridges of his back while he caught his breath. It felt so… normal. As if they'd done this a million times before.

_ "Mmm, _" he hummed, pulling back to look at her. "Even better than I remember the first time." She blushed and he took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

Somebody jolted them from their little tryst with a loud horn as they drove past. "Oh fuck off." Petyr mumbled, kissing her again. "They're just jealous they aren't us."

Sansa had to scold herself when her mind got caught up on the word _ us _.

He dropped her off at her apartment twenty minutes later, but grabbed her by the arm as she tried to get out to pull her back. "You're going to call me this time, right?" He whispered against her lips before kissing her sweetly. She blushed and nodded, but he wouldn't let go.

"Yes. I will." She relented and he smiled.

"This week I hope." He added and she licked her lips, imagining what the next time would be like. She nodded.

He kissed her hand and drove off, sending her one last wink.

She decided, in that moment, that she wanted this… anything he had to offer, even if that just meant amazing sex. She would take it, willingly.

Luckily he hadn't left any marks that she needed to cover up for her meeting, and so she was out the door fast. As she waited for her client to arrive, she pulled out her phone.

_ Sansa: Petyr, my cunt's missing you dearly, lets fuck. _

She smiled to herself, admittedly feeling a little giddy when the _ delivered _ turned into _ read. _

_ Petyr: The things you do to me… _

Sansa smiled mischievously and typed a reply.

_ Sansa: Oh? What do I do to you? _

Sansa had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop from smiling too wide.

"Sansa! Thank you so much for meeting me."

The red head abruptly looked up from her phone and smiled at the woman walking towards her. Sansa stood to hug the lady. She was an old college friend and had called Sansa a few days ago to ask for some help.

"Jeyne." Sansa smiled as they both sat. "What's going on?"

Jeyne looked down at her hands, puckering her lips. Her demeanor had shifted completely. "Harry cheated on me."

Sansa scowled. Her husband, the father of her two children… that _ bastard. _ "Jeyne… I'm so sorry." The brunette nodded, swallowing thickly before finally looking back up.

"Yeah, Robert isn't taking it well." _ Her eldest son. _ "But anyways, I heard you were a mortgage agent now and I need your help. I can't afford the house we have now by myself, so I found a place in the area that would suit me. How fast can I get a mortgage by myself?"

"Don't worry Jeyne. We'll take care of this."

After that her and Sansa began catching up… talking about life and work and whether or not Sansa was seeing anyone. She wasn't, was she? _ Seeing him _ (fucking him) yes, but dating… no. Sansa replied saying no, but it didn't stop her mind from wandering to him from that moment forward.

Sansa checked her phone while Jeyne called her son to check in. It was a picture, and god's help her, it was of the erection poking out from under his black jeans. He was still in his car when he sent the picture. Beneath it was a message.

_ Petyr: This, sweetling. We just fucked not a half hour ago and my cock still wants you. _

Sansa blushed and bit back another smile.

_ Sansa: Well, you have my number now. _

_ Petyr: ;) and thankfully for both of us… I will actually use it. _

Sansa smiled and rolled her eyes before bringing her attention back up to her friend who had begun talking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting more of this story. This one will be a multi-chapter one!
> 
> Yes, this is a short ish chapter... especially for those who have been wanting me to post more of this story, but it's only the start!


	2. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is all about sex, hahaha!
> 
> It will die down in the coming chapters (don't worry, there will still be steamy scenes ;;)), but for right now... shagging is really all they're doing at the moment.
> 
> So... enjoy this! But not too much...😂😂

And use it, he did.

They met up at his place often, which Sansa had to admit was absolutely breathtaking. So breathtaking in fact that Sansa had yet to bring him around to _ her _ place. She was embarrassed about her one bedroom apartment no matter how classy it was. She had been proud of it before she'd seen his success.

He lived in a massive, luxurious house on the edge of the city by the lake. He was surrounded by trees to ensure total serene privacy. Most of his views overlooked the water and Sansa had recently discovered one of her favourite places is standing on his balcony to watch the sun rise. Despite being an early riser, she didn't always get the chance to see it, for he wears her out so much the night before. Not that she minded _ that _ in the slightest.

The first time she watched the sun rise, he didn't disturb her even though he was wide awake and watching, too. He normally woke up when she did and most times, like this morning, he would join her.

She had her hands firmly enclosed around the mug of hot tea she was drinking. It was far more chilly this morning than it usually was and she immediately regretted only bringing a thin blanket to cover her nakedness.

He never minded when she drank her tea or when she stayed over… not that she thought, anyways.

Every morning he'd drop her off at work and then drive the rest of the way to his office. They didn't sleep together every night but it was often. Sansa found herself having better sleeps next to him. Though perhaps that was because of how quiet it was so far out of the city. Or because of how soft his bamboo sheets are. Or because Sansa is naturally a cold person and he is always so warm.

The sky was a pale purple colour this morning and she admired it with a gentle smile as she sipped the lemon flavored tea. She shivered slightly when the wind blew, teeth chattering a little.

Her goosebumps immediately disappeared, however, when warm arms wrapped around her middle. His mouth left a hot, sweet kiss against her neck before nibbling playfully on her ear.

She giggled and leaned back into him, resting the back of her head against his shoulder as her eyes closed.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered hoarsely in her ear. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted, taking another drink from the mug she'd claimed as hers.

"Come back to bed." He told her with a certain amount of sternness behind his demand. She spun around in his embrace and her eyebrows rose in surprise and amusement at the sight of his completely naked body. He smirked, not at all ashamed.

Sansa leaned forward to press a kiss against his stubbly cheek. She turned back around to look at the sky once more. "What do you see, Petyr?" She asked curiously.

"A gorgeous woman I'd love to ravish again." He replied without pause and she spun around to roll her eyes at him. He smiled in amusement and offered his hand.

Despite herself she took it and he led her back to the bed where he gently took her mug and placed it down on one of his nightstand tables. Next he pushed the blanket from her shoulders and his eyes darkened as he took in her naked form.

He leaned forward and kissed her, dragging her up onto his lap. He positioned her on his lap so his cock was right at her entrance. Without another word he slipped in and began moving her hips. He groaned.

"Sansa, _ move." _ He demanded and she lifted her hips up and down on him, angling her body so he could slide deeper inside of her. They moaned in synch, lips connecting in a passionate spark.

"Ride me, Sansa." He panted, slapping her ass. She gasped at the contact, followed by a loud moan. She picked up the pace, riding him as hard and fast as she could.

He growled deep in his throat and fell backwards onto the bed, his hands resting loosely on her hips as she fucked him.

"Fuck, babe." He breathed, mouth open and eyes closed tightly as he enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him.

His eyes suddenly shot open and he flipped them open, pulling out of her and gripping her thighs to pull her to the edge of the bed. He knelt down before her and sucked hard on her clit, making her scream out. She arched her back as he licked her relentlessly.

_ "Petyr…" _ She whimpered. "Please."

He growled again, standing and thrusting hard into her. She cried out, legs wrapping tightly around him to hold him to her. His pace was brutally rough and she _ loved _ it.

"Yes, yes!" She exclaimed, trying desperately hard to catch her breath. "Harder, Petyr!"

He grunted, nails digging into the skin on her hips as he pounded into her like no tomorrow. Her nails dug into his skin as well, as she scratched along his back to try and bring her closer to him.

He let go of her hips to grab her legs and push them back almost to her head. The new angle surprised her, but she didn't stop him… especially when she started seeing stars.

"Oh? You like that, hm?" He asked, interrupted the vulgar slapping of flesh on flesh.

She tried to answer but all that came out was an incoherent whimpering sound, which made him chuckle arrogantly.

He grabbed her hand and placed it where their bodies met, smirking down at her. Sansa shivered at how hot it all was; him thrusting inside of her… his hard cock moving inside her.

"Come, baby girl. Come for me now." He demanded, thrusting sharply. She half gasped, half screamed as he continued the sharp thrusts. "_ Now _, Sansa. Now."

She felt her body reaching its peak quickly and her eyes widened… would she be able to take this!? It felt like it will be the most intense orgasm of her life and she wasn't sure how she'd come back from it… _ will _ she come back from it?

She suddenly saw white. _ White. _

She moaned louder than she ever has before, chanting his name like a prayer as wave after wave crashed over her. He pulsed inside her and his thrusts turned irregular as he tried to fuck her through her orgasm before falling over the edge himself, his hands letting go of her legs to grab her hips tightly.

Soon it became too much for him, the pulsing of her walls around him and her trembling body, he thrust one last, hard time. He spilled inside of her, growling and groaning above her.

"Sansa, _ fuck!" _ He grunted as another rope of cum shot into her.

His head fell to rest between her breasts as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

She smiled as she recovered from her orgasmic bliss and threaded her fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"Holy shit, Petyr." She breathed and he lifted his head, smirking.

"Yeah, that was pretty fucking amazing." He replied, making her giggle.

"That was the best orgasm of my life." She admitted and he smiled genuinely at that.

"Me too." He replied, assuring her. He reached up to brush the hair from her sticky forehead.

He pulled out slowly and she pouted at the loss. To make up for it, he pulled them up into the center of the bed and wrapped himself around her sweetly.

She loved when he showed such tenderness to her. It made her feel like it was more than just sex. It made her feel like he truly cared.

They faced the still-open balcony door as he left sweet kisses on her cheek and neck, fingers running up and down the length of her body.

"I see…" He started, voice low and quiet. "I see a world that's far too beautiful for human beings to deserve." Petyr said, answering her question from before.

Sansa turned to look at him, smiling. She kissed his lips sweetly before looking into his eyes again. "Petyr?" She asked gently and he hummed in acknowledgment. "Does it bother you that I stay over and drink your tea and…" She paused. "Would you rather I didn't?"

He frowned. "No it doesn't bother me, Sansa." He said. "I get to fuck you again every morning, so…"

She rolled her eyes, scoffing as she smiled. "Such a guy." She teased and he smirked.

This was an insecurity of Sansa's: being only a booty call to Petyr. She'd never done this with someone… just sex. But that wasn't the problem… the problem was that she felt herself truly getting attached to him… truly gaining feelings for this man. Was he seeing other's? Was he interested in something more?

Something in her expression must have given her away, for his smirk slowly faded and he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, licking his lips to moisten them.

She looked up at the ceiling, biting the side of her cheek in thought. "Yeah." She said softly.

Then she remembered what she needed to ask him for this evening and figured it would be a good cover for her sudden mood change.

"Actually… I need to ask you a huge favour, but I'm a little worried that you'll get mad." She admitted truthfully and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would I get mad?" He asked calmly, moving his hand to stroke her arm sweetly. His touch ignited a fire inside her and goosebumps rose at the feeling of his hot skin against hers.

"I told a lie… about you, well _ us." _She blurted out, biting her bottom lip nervously. She sighed. "So… you remember Margaery?"

He nodded slowly. "The slut ex-friend, yes."

She breathed laugh. "Yes well, we sort of made up a little. I'm still angry with her, of course, but we talked it through and… well I suppose I can see where she was coming from. For some reason she has feelings for Joff and so it wasn't sex to her… it was a long time crush finally noticing her." She sighed again. "I can understand that. What she did to me wasn't okay, but she was my best friend and Joff and I were basically over anyways."

He nodded again, just as slow. "Okay." He said simply, obviously not bothering himself with trying to understand the female brain.

"And so, well, we got to talking and she asked if I had met anyone." That got his attention. He looked up to see her expression. "She asked if I was seeing anyone, actually. And I- well- didn't want to-"

"-look all lonely and pathetic." He finished for her and she laughed, smacking his chest. He chuckled.

"So I told her I was seeing you."

"You _ are _ seeing me." He said immediately and her heart soared.

"What?" She asked dumbly and he flashed her a charming smile in return.

"We _ see _ each other almost every other day." He shrugged in reply and she felt her hopeful expression drop slightly before she corrected it.

"Oh, yeah well… I meant in a _ relationship _ ." She clearly replied and his eyebrows rose in apparent surprise. _ Such a boy. _ "I was wondering, now of course you can say no because you don't owe me anything, but I was hoping you'd come along on a double date with me. Pretend to be my boyfriend."

He scratched awkwardly at the hair on the nape of his neck. He was silently contemplating it for several long moments before he finally turned to her. "You mean to tell me I have to pretend to be your partner while we spend the evening with that prick I talked to over the phone?"

_ Oh right… that. _

Sansa smiled sheepishly. "If you could…?"

He chuckled, shaking his head as he sighed. "I suppose I could do that for you." He paused while she kissed his chin as a thank you. He caught her lips as she pulled away. "But it'll come at a price…"

Sansa rose a questioning eyebrow. "Oh? And what will that be?" Her fingers scratched lightly across his bare chest like she knew he loved.

"You have to do whatever I say, sexually, for a week." He said and she narrowed her eyes on him.

"You're going to end up being this sexual freak with all these fucked up fetishes, aren't you?" She asked in jest and he chuckled lightly, shrugging.

"If you truly feel uncomfortable with something, you can say no. But I'm not a freak, I assure you." He told her, leaning forwards to nip at her neck playfully before she swatted him away.

"Okay, deal." She gave in, smiling over at him. _ God's he was gorgeous. _ "Thank you, Petyr." He nodded, moving his hand down to rest on her hip.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked, surprising her.

"We never have breakfast." She thought aloud and he shrugged innocently.

"I know, but I'm hungry this morning and it's a Sunday so we don't need to run off to work." He justified, shrugging again as he slipped into defense mode. "If it's a rule of yours not to… y'know, to keep things impersonal, then no worries."

Breakfast with Petyr? Sansa smiled. "No that sounds lovely. I'm hungry too." He nodded, his smile fading.

"What _ are _ your rules?" He asked and she looked down. _ Rules. _ Rules put in place between sex buddies to make sure the relationship doesn't stray from friends with benefits to something that one person doesn't want.

"I'm not sure… I've never really-"

"That's okay. I have." He paused, looking embarrassed. "I mean, I don't really date so… of course I've had _ friends _." He chuckled. "God I sound like a man whore " He said, rubbing a hand down his face as he laughed.

She laughed too, resting a hand on his upper back as he sat up. "No you don't. I understand."

"I really don't have all sorts of sex with all sorts of women, honestly." He told her seriously, ears red with embarrassment. "I mean I've had more sex with you in the last few months than I would normally have all year."

"Petyr, honestly… I don't care." She lied and he shrugged again.

"I just don't want you to think that… I don't know." He sighed.

"Can I ask you something, though, Petyr?" He nodded, turning to look at her. "Are you… y'know, _ currently _sleeping with other women?"

He shook his head immediately. "No, Sansa. God, you think I want to sleep with someone else when I can have you?" He laughed to himself. "It'll be when you get a boyfriend that I'll have to call someone else."

She blushed, smiling to herself. He's completely satisfied with her, is he?

"This might sound kind of… I don't know… lame or something but I honestly like being around you. I mean, the sex is good -really good- but I like _ this _ almost as much as anything else." He gestured to them sitting on his bed talking. She bit back her smile. He wants a relationship and he doesn't even know it.

"Are you saying I'm a shitty lay?" She teased and his eyes widened in horror.

"No, no!" He quickly corrected himself as she laughed. "You're a _ phenomenal _ lay, sweetling." His hand moved to her thigh to squeeze reassuringly as she listened to his husky morning voice. "I just… I'm not good at this." He laughed, face falling into his hands. She patted his back. "I don't let women come over here because then I don't have much control over when they decide to leave and I never usually like it when they stay, but… I like talking to you."

Her grin was wide as she looked into his eyes. He was embarrassed, certainly, and he had no idea what he was saying. It was honest and raw what he'd said… but it wasn't coming from a man who wants nothing but sex. He wants more.

Sansa was so hopeful.

"So, anyway… _rules._" He said and her face dropped slightly. "You can't take any personal items of mine… meaning clothing. Lots of women want sweaters but that's a _relationship _thing, so no sweaters for you." He said in jest, but also seriousness too. "It goes both ways… you can't leave stuff here." She nodded along, trying to pretend he wasn't using these rules to put walls up between them; trying to pretend it wasn't hurting her. "No gifts. No celebrating holidays of any kind." He continued, looking up to the ceiling as he thought of more. "No dates… I don't want you thinking I'm leading you on or anything if I invite you to stay for breakfast or something of the like. It's _not_ a date."

Sansa nodded as if she completely agreed with everything he was saying. "Yeah.. okay that sounds good."

He asked if there was anything she wanted to add, but she said no, so they went downstairs to have some breakfast.

He was surprisingly good at making omelettes. After they finished eating they both cleaned up and the whole time Sansa couldn't stop thinking about how domestic they seemed.

"I should get going then. Could you pick me up for six for dinner?" She asked and he nodded, oddly quiet as she packed up her things.

She was slipping on her shoes when he stopped her, his chest pressed against her back. "Let's fuck again." He whispered, nipping at her ear. She closed her eyes, humming happily as he bit down her neck.

"Pete, I've got to have a shower." She complained, leaning back into his embrace. He took the sleepover bag from her hands and let it drop to the floor.

"We haven't fucked in the shower yet." He pointed out, sucking on her pulse point as he rocked against her. "Come on. We're meeting up later anyways, we mine as well stay together. We can go over to your place together at 5 so you can get ready."

Sansa grinned widely as she spun around in his arms. "Is this one of your sex demands?" She joked and he smirked.

"Yes." He said, pulling her flush against him by her hips. She giggled as he ripped at her clothing… both of them hurrying up the stairs.

Eventually they found their way to his bathroom, now completely naked, and stumbled into the shower. They both pulled away and gasped when he turned on the water and freezing cold spray hit them. Then they couldn't stop laughing until the water warmed and suddenly it was all lust again.

"Always so hard for me, Petyr." She teased as she stroked him. He smirked wickedly.

"Always so wet for _ me _, Sansa." He countered as he turned her around by the shoulders, pressing on her upper back to get her to bend.

"Oh? We've never done it like this." She inquired as she bent down, her ass in the air as her hands braced the tile wall.

He chuckled as he slapped her hard, playfully. "First time for everything." He declared as he pushed in forcefully.

He groaned as he fucked her from behind, their bodies slick with water, sweat and arousal. Her wrists ached as her hands planted against the tiles, consistently pushing herself backwards against him.

"You're so fucking sexy, Sansa… do you know that?" He asked her between the obscene slapping of flesh on flesh.

She moaned something incoherently as he increased their pace. She struggled to remain upright while her legs shook and her whole body ached as he pounded hard into her.

She was on the verge of peaking when he suddenly pulled out and roughly spun her back around. She blocked the water spraying in her face as she looked down at his cock, erect and dripping with arousal.

Her cunt was throbbing for him, _ aching. _ He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles behind his back. He positioned himself at her entrance again and thrust into her. He was less rough now, in fact he moved slowly as he stared at her.

"Fuck, Petyr." She breathed, looking down at where they joined. She moaned loudly watching his cock, hard as stone, penetrating her deeply. "More Pete, more!" She demanded and he sped up instantly, snapping his hips against hers so her entire body jumped with each thrust.

"I want to come in your mouth, sweetling." He told her, leading her towards her peak. She was _ right on the edge. _ "Will you let me?" He paused, smirking devilishly. "Hmm? Will you let daddy come in your pretty mouth?"

She immediately clenched him, walls pulsing tightly around him. She moaned out loud, scratching down his back harder than she intended to. Maybe she blacked out? She wasn't even sure. _ It was so good. _

_ "Sansa!" _ He choked as he moved, brows pinching together in concentration. Her attention was brought back down to earth at the sound of his desperate voice. She immediately remembered what he had said… what had immediately brought her over the edge.

_ Daddy. _

She felt so _ dirty _ for liking it, but damn did she ever.

She nodded quickly, realizing how hard he was trying to hold on. He sighed in relief as he pulled out and dropped her so she could slide down to her knees in front of him.

She opened her mouth as he pumped himself quickly. It only took a few short strokes for his body to shake before her. He groaned as his head fell back, eyes closed while his hot cum shot straight into her mouth, coating her tongue.

_ She had never tasted him before, has she? Even after all this time… _

She suddenly felt bad for not returning the favour of oral. He did it to her before or in between rounds of sex, but she never did it to him.

In her defense she was a little scarred from previous blow jobs she'd given other men (if you could call Joffrey a man), and so instinctively just avoids them as much as possible. Joffrey used to hurt her when she gave him one and it has made her hate doing it.

In all honesty, the thought of doing it for Petyr was completely forgotten from her mind because of how hard she tried to avoid it with Joffrey. Was he annoyed that she never did it for him? Did he think she was selfish? Was that why he made that sex deal with her?

She forced the thoughts to leave her mind as another rope of his cum shot onto her tongue. She caught all of it and waited patiently for him to finish. Practically, she could have easily spit it down the drain while his head was thrown back… but instead she waited for him to look down at her as he panted and only then did she close her mouth and swallow his entire load. She saw him shutter and was immediately happy with her decision.

He tasted better than Joffrey anyway… salty, a little bitter, but sexy too. She felt _ sexy _ tasting his… not forced or secretly wishing there was a way to get rid of it without him noticing. She enjoyed it.

"Oh, _ Sansa." _He breathed, grabbing her arms and pulling her up to stand before him. "You are a God's sent."

She smiled cheekily as she planted a quick kiss on his lips and then proceeded to wash herself- and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! :))
> 
> ...
> 
> It makes me want to update faster!!!!
> 
> Also, who's excited for the double date??


	3. The Date - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been absent from posting on any of my stories for a while due to a nasty virus that's rare in adults, which I think I picked up on vacation a few weeks ago. I couldn't do anything for almost 2 weeks because of it as I had a migraine and a fever for nearly 5 days, followed by a full body rash which also lasted about 5 days. It was terrible and painful, but worst of all... BORING because I couldn't write or watch tv because looking at a screen hurt my head even more.
> 
> I'm totally healthy now, though, so chapters should start going up soon.
> 
> Thank you for your patience ❤

"Could I ask you something?" Petyr questioned as he started knotting his tie.

Sansa had been watching him get ready for about half an hour, desperately wanting to rip the buttons from his black button-up shirt. He had trimmed his facial hair, sharpening up his van dyke mustache and goatee. Then his hair was next, which he tamed back and to the side so not a strand was out of place. He sprayed some expensive-looking cologne and Sansa just about melted from the smell of it; he had chuckled as she ogled him from across the room. _ And when he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt… _

"Of course." She replied, moving to lay on her stomach across the bed as she watched him adjust his tie.

He turned towards her with his hands stretched out to silently ask if he looked good. She smirked slyly as she nodded. He walked towards her, clearing his throat as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you don't get upset… because it truly isn't a big deal, I'm simply curious." He started mysteriously and she tilted her head to the side wondering where he was going with this. "Do you not like… y'know, giving oral?"

Sansa flushed immediately as she looked down. She was embarrassed and a little ashamed she hadn't done that for him yet when he does it for her almost every time they're together. She had hoped she could skip this conversation entirely and just try it the next time they were intimate… but his request in the shower must have gotten him thinking about it enough to ask her.

"I honestly don't care if you don't like it…" He reassured her, seeing how embarrassed she was. "I'm not the kind of guy that would get upset about that kind of thing. It's just that we've been doing this for quite a while now and-"

"Petyr." She said to stop his rambling. She looked up at him and his eyes desperately searched hers. "I'm sorry-"

"Please don't apologize! I just want to know if it's because of me or not." He exclaimed and she breathed a laugh.

"Petyr, calm down. I'm not upset." She reassured him and he twisted his mouth in amusement. "I want to… for you." She admitted, turning red. "I just… I haven't done it to many guys before and Joffrey… he used to-" She paused as she recalled those memories.

Petyr frowned. "He used to _ what _?"

"It… hurt. He never let me go when I wanted him to. Never let me breath when I needed to. He just… It didn't feel like I was doing it for him, it felt like he was just fucking my throat without any concern for me." She admitted, feeling incredibly vulnerable. "So I… avoided it as much as possible with him. Honestly… doing it for you just kind of didn't cross my mind because of how much I used to avoid it."

He nodded in understanding, jaw working at the admittance of Joffrey and his treatment towards her. "I'm sorry he treated you that way." He gritted through his teeth, clearly trying to keep the anger from seeping through his words. "You didn't deserve that."

Sansa nodded, taking his offered hand and squeezing it. "I want to do it for you." She told him and he turned his head to the side to hide his smirk, but he wasn't fooling her. He was a man and she knew that.

"I would never treat you that way." He told her sternly and she nodded, telling him that she knew that. "Sansa, if I ever do anything you don't like… please tell me."

"I will." She assured him, stroking over the skin on the back of his hand.

His expression suddenly shifted as he gazed at her. He leaned closer. "Did you enjoy our shower this morning?" He teased and she blushed deeply. Yes, she certainly did. "I don't usually like when women call me that… but in the moment it felt right and I wanted to try it out." He shrugged with one of his shoulders. "I think I like it with you."

_Daddy._

"I think I like it too." She told him and he licked his lips. "Petyr…" She said in warning upon seeing the look on his face. He smirked. "We don't have time." He wasn't listening as he turned and crawled towards her like a lion stalking its prey. "Petyr!" She giggled. _ "No! _ You're a sex addict."

He chuckled as he kissed at her neck. "What's wrong with that?" He asked in return, biting her hard enough for her to jump and gasp, smacking his back.

"I'm already going to have to spend time covering the marks on my neck from last night-"

_ "And _ this morning."

She rolled her eyes. "And this morning." She agreed. "Stop making my job harder than it's already going to be." She scolded him and he chuckled deeply, giving her a lick, like a dog.

_"Behave!" _

He growled playfully next to her ear and she couldn't stop the giggles from bubbling inside her chest. "Petyr!" She complained, amused. "You can be my lion later."

He met her eyes then, and she saw a glint in them. _ Later? Deal. _ It was strange how they could communicate so well without words.

"Fix your tie."

They left soon after that, Sansa satisfying him with a little makeout session in order for him to finally leave her -somewhat- alone.

She was anxious about bringing him to her place… not wanting him to find it laughable compared to his. But it was clear he was excited to see it, given the lengths Sansa had gone to keep him away from it.

"This building here?" He asked her and she nodded, ringing her hands together until he placed his atop both of hers. "Can you stop? I'm not going to judge you."

Sansa sighed loudly, knowing that to be the truth but also wishing they weren't doing this at all. "Besides… as your _ boyfriend, _I should know what your place looks like."

She blushed. _ Boyfriend for the evening. _ Even if this will be the only time Petyr Baelish will be in a relationship with her, she will enjoy his attention just the same.

Her nerves increased as they walked the halls of her apartment building. "I _ am _ questioning your choice of neighborhood." He teased. "I don't know how I feel about you living around all this danger."

"It's the city, Petyr. It's fine." She countered, secretly liking that he was concerned for her well being. They stopped outside her door and she began unlocking it. "You sure you don't want to wait in the car?"

He gave her an affronted look, covering his heart with his hand playfully. "My own girlfriend would make me wait in the car for an hour. I'm offended, truly."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing as she finally pushed open the door.

She was a clean person, like Petyr, so she wasn't worried about that specifically… just the size and quality more like. His home was massive and polished where as her apartment had only one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and sitting area. It was pretty updated, which is at least nice.

Petyr started to laugh and she turned to glare fiercely at him. He raised his hands in surrender immediately but his laughs didn't stop. "Why were you so worried to bring me here!?" He asked, looking around. "It's a really nice apartment, Sansa."

Her chest swelled and she felt a smile blossoming. He was very sweet when he wanted to be.

She did a light, mostly natural layer of makeup first, followed by loose curls to her hair as Petyr watched with fascination. He left as she was half done her hair to rest on the couch as she changed. She had chosen a black dress to match his theme, which was low cut and showed off the side of one of her legs. Black stilettos to match. She smiled at her reflection as she added some lip gloss to finish her look.

He was sitting on her couch with his cell phone up to his ear when she came out. He laughed at whomever he was talking to and Sansa _hoped_ _to god_ it wasn't a woman.

"What are you talking about!?" Petyr exclaimed. Sansa could see half a smile from where she stood. "Of course you can still have sex… I'm a great lay, you can always give me a call."

Sansa's stomach dropped. Not only was he talking to a woman, but he was hitting on her too! She was about to storm over to him (and likely embarrass herself terribly) when he said something that changed it all.

"Come on Varys, open your mind to it! I'll let you look at Sansa while I fuck you… she's stunning naked, I'll tell you that."

A _ man _.

She sighed in relief as she stepped forwards, finally catching his attention.

"Are you sure? We have a pretty great-" His eyes found her and they widened as his jaw went slightly slack. "Holy shit." He breathed, eyes travelling the length of her body.

She blushed at his reaction, watching as his Adam's apple bobbed with the struggle of swallowing. "You look..." He was interrupted by something the other man, Varys, said over the phone. "No, not you!" He hushed, hanging up and looking back up at her.

"What do you think?" She asked cheekily as she watched him tapping his thigh nervously before standing and walking over to her.

"Sansa, you look…" His jaw clenched, tongue peeking out to moisten his lips. "You look breathtaking."

She smiled wide as she accepted his offered arm and they walked together to his car. Sansa could definitely get used to this.

"I'm not sure how much of my phone conversation you heard, but just so you know it was my mate Varys." He paused. "He's… a man."

Sansa laughed. "Yes I realized that after a moment."

"He got in an accident a while ago. He's okay now, accept his… well let's just say he can't perform anymore." Petyr told her and she nodded in understanding as he drove.

"Imagine how much time you would have on your hands if that happened to you." Sansa teased and he fake glared at her.

_ "Funny _."

Soon they were parked and finding their way towards the restaurant. He suddenly stopped, turning to look at her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Would you mind if I had a smoke?" He asked, surprising her. "I don't usually when I know I'm going to see you because I don't want to taste like that… but I could use one right now."

He hesitated for a moment, watching her cautiously as if he thought she may run or hit him. "Is that a deal breaker at all?" He added quietly. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, shaking her head.

She smiled slightly, "no that's fine."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the same lighter he used to burn Margaery's red panties when they first met. She blushed, remembering what they did in that elevator not long after.

"Are you nervous or something?" She asked him gently, not wanting him to get embarrassed. He blew smoke away from where she was standing and then tapped the cigarette with his finger so pieces of the burnt cigarette fell to the floor.

"A little, to be honest." He admitted, meeting her eyes. "Just the idea of your ex makes me angry, so…" Sansa smiled.

"It's a good thing I'm with you then." She said in jest and he smirked lazily. He discarded the cigarette, a lot of it still left to smoke if he had wanted it.

_ "Mine." _ He said sternly, pointing a finger at her. _ "My _ girl."

She grinned. "For tonight, at least."

He fake glared at her in reply, offering her his arm again. "So… _ polite, _ yes? Or can I be the protective boyfriend that I want to be?"

She grinned. "You can be whoever you want to. It's not like you and Joff got off on the best of terms anyways…" They both laughed, remembering his phone conversation in the elevator. "Just no fist fights or yelling."

They were shown to their seats immediately, the other couple having already arrived. Petyr took her hand as they approached the table and intertwined their fingers. Sansa was thankful for the support and she sent him a nervous smile.

"Sansa!" Margaery exclaimed as she stood from the table and hugged her, making Sansa let go of Petyr's hand, to her dismay. "This must be the guy you told me about!" She said as she turned to Petyr.

He smiled charmingly and shook her hand. "Petyr." He introduced himself and Sansa watched -with annoyance- as Margaery's eyes swept appreciatively over Petyr's form.

Margaery was clad in a slick red cocktail dress, showing off more cleavage than Sansa would ever dream to. Joffrey looked very unimpressed as he stayed seated in a white button up.

"Margaery. It's very nice to meet you." She finally let go of Sansa's _ boyfriend's _hand and turned to her. "Gosh Sansa, you didn't mention how attractive he is."

"She didn't? I'm wounded!" He joked, wrapping an arm around Sansa's waist to hold her close.

Their attention shifted to Joffrey as he huffed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Joffrey, right? We spoke on the phone…" Petyr teased as he offered the man his hand to shake. Joffrey shook it, loosely.

Everyone sat in their seats and Sansa was pleasantly surprised when Petyr pulled her chair out for her. "What a gentleman." Margaery observed and Sansa felt bitterness twist around her tongue until she swallowed it down.

The waitress asked for drink orders and Petyr asked for a bottle of red wine for the table, impressing Margaery yet again.

"It's nice to see you, Sansa."

Everyone stopped laughing at Margaery's previous joke to look in the direction of the voice. It had been the first real time Joffrey spoke since they sat down.

Sansa cleared her throat. "It's nice to see you too." She lied, feeling Petyr's hand creep inside the slit in her dress to rest on her bare thigh. It was for comfort more than anything else.

"So how did the two of you get together?" Margaery asked, across from Petyr… Joffrey across from Sansa.

"Oh, well.." Sansa blushed, looking over at Petyr. He chuckled.

"We fucked in the elevator of the hotel you live in." Petyr blurted out, directed towards Joffrey. Margaery almost choked on the wine she was drinking. "Let me tell you… _ I _ was very thankful that the two of you got together, because it gave me Sansa." He paused, smirking. "And it gave me some pretty amazing elevator sex, too. So thank you."

Everyone seemed a little tense as Petyr's tone was teetering on disdain near the end. It was a warning about the cheating… that Petyr _ didn't _ in fact like how Sansa's previous relationship ended. He wanted them to be aware of that.

"Well… that's awfully exciting." Margaery said cautiously and Petyr lifted his glass to his lips and took a generous sip. "You two seem to be a lot about sex… do you guys, I mean… do anything else?" She laughed.

"Hardly." Petyr quipped with a smirk and Sansa smacked his shoulder as she shook her head.

"Yes, we do other things." Sansa corrected as Petyr chuckled, shrugged. Joffrey grunted.

"Yes." Petyr agreed. "Although I'm not sure why when the sex is that good."

Sansa smacked him again.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down to see who it was that had texted her. She frowned slightly in confusion at the sight of Margaery's name on her lock screen. She flashed Marg a confused look before opening the message.

_Marg: He's so hot!! And extremely sweet. You hit the jackpot, Sans!!_

Sansa felt herself tense, but tried to act as if nothing was amiss.

_Sansa: He's truly wonderful._

_Marg: Gosh, if you ever want to share just let me know..._

_Marg: Too soon for those jokes? Haha, sorry! He's just got that sexy-older-man thing going on._

_Sansa: Haha._

She couldn't help but let some of the bitterness she felt, seep into their conversation. Margaery didn't add onto anything after that and Sansa was grateful, for she wasn't sure if she could contain herself any longer.

Sansa didn't actually think Marg would make any advances on Petyr. Flirting and joking was one thing, which definitely still bothered Sansa greatly, but she didn't think Margaery would ever do what she did with Joffrey, again. Though still, just the sight of Margaery flirting with Petyr was enough to set her blood on boil.

...Maybe, she thought, _our friendship is over after all._

For Sansa couldn't stand being near Margaery right now, knowing how attracted she was to Petyr, who -regrettably- is _actually _single and probably just as attracted to Margaery.

They ordered their food and suffered through some small talk before they were finally eating… glad to do something other than make awkward conversation.

Petyr was overly affectionate with her, to her delight and Joffrey's annoyance. Petyr seemed to sense Sansa's discomfort everytime Margaery made a flirty comment towards him, for he would be extra sweet on her: bring her hand to his lips, kiss her cheek or her temple, rub her back soothingly.

Like now, when Margaery leaned over the table to provide him with an excellent view of her breasts as she _joked_ about who Sansa thought was better in bed and whether she [Margaery] should test the theory herself.

Sansa bit her lip hard to stop the line of angry insults from spewing past her lips. Luckily Petyr replied before she had a chance to: "I'm sure both of us have our skills and our downfalls." Sansa turned to look at him, surprised at his not-at-all-smug response.

But then when Sansa tried to sweetly add: "Yes... though Petyr kind of rocks my world." He said _"bed" _at the same time she said _"world"._

"...As I'm sure Joffrey does for you." Sansa finished, knowing what Joffrey was like in the bedroom and how he definitely did _not_ rock anyone's world -or bed.

"I think it's more the other way around." Margaery added slyly, wrapping an arm around Joffrey's neck and pulling him into a kiss, which he reciprocated immediately. Sansa, surprisingly, didn't feel anything at their blatant display of affection; she felt as if she should have been angry or jealous... Joffrey _had_ been her boyfriend not too long ago. But she didn't feel angry or jealous, for the man beside her was stroking his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Isn't that right, babe?" Margaery cooed in his ear. "I rock your _world!"_

Joffrey smirked in return, eyes drifting to Sansa's person to catch her reaction, but scowling when she just offered a tight-lipped smile in return and then turned her attention to Petyr.

Margaery pulled away from him, moving her hand to his lap, though from Sansa's angle it looked like her hand settled directly on his crotch. "I rock his world." She confirmed jokingly before sending a little smirk in Petyr's direction.

His grip on her hand tightened.

"Oh, Sansa, I wanted to tell you..." Margaery beamed in excitement before she suddenly bit her lip, flushing from embarrassment. "Well I just realized it might be awkward."

"No it's fine." She quickly reassured her, intertwining Petyr's fingers with hers in a silent plea for his support and comfort, which he seemed to be willingly offering this evening.

"Okay, well-" Margaery got excited once more. "I met his parents for the first time the other night... I was so stressed out about it but Mrs Baratheon actually _liked_ me! And Mr Baratheon told me to come over as often as I wanted!"

Two years with that prick and Cersei never warmed up to Sansa. Ever. Robert seemed to like her a lot, though he was always drunk when she saw him, so perhaps it was just the bottle blurring his senses. She used to _hate_ going to his place.

"Congrats!" Sansa smiled, trying her best to put as much enthusiasm into her response as possible. "I never had much luck there."

Margaery bit the corner of her lip, looking awkwardly at Joffrey, seemingly searching for some help or support. Of course, he offered her none. She turned back to look at the couple holding hands in front of her. "Have you met Petyr's folks yet?" She asked and Sansa suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She turned to Petyr and he seemed to understand immediately, answering for her.

"Both my parents passed away, actually, but they would have loved her." He turned to run a hand through her hair, stopping to caress her cheek and then her chin.

_"Awh!"_ Marg smiled at Petyr's show of affection and his sweet words. "And what about your parents, Sansa? Gosh I couldn't imagine your father's reaction..."

Petyr's caresses abruptly stopped and Sansa tensed, chancing a glance his way to see why he suddenly seemed caught off guard.

"He wouldn't like me?" Petyr asked aloud, raising his eyebrows to appear amused, though Sansa could tell something about that comment had bothered him.

Marg snorted a laugh. "He's _so_ protective of Sansa. Her younger sister is the biggest tom boy you'll ever meet and besides her, Sansa has 5 brother's as I'm sure you know already... so Sansa is like his only girl." Margaery explained to him. "It's just that you're older than her." She added.

"Yeah... I definitely don't want to fuck up... that's a hell of a lot of testosterone in one family." He joked, leaning toward Sansa to kiss her cheek, whispering _"that's a lot of brother's" _in her ear.

She fought back her smile at his comment, replying with a half shrug and a look that says _don't fuck it up then._

It became clear to Sansa that Joffrey wasn't invested in his and Marg's relationship the way that Margaery was. It seemed all he cared about was pestering either Sansa or Petyr.

"I find it funny how different we are." Joffrey finally spoke up, staring directly at Petyr. "Opposites really, especially in looks."

Petyr glanced over at Sansa in question but she wasn't sure what to say.

It was true, look-wise they were opposites. Joffrey's hair was golden and wildly untamed where as Petyr's was raven with salt and pepper on the sides. Joffrey's eyes were a bright blue, like Sansa's herself, though they held none of her lightness; Petyr's were a grey-green and full of intellect as opposed to cruelty and greed.

"I guess she decided to find someone that's nothing like you… That tends to happen when a relationship ends the way yours did." Petyr replied, voice low and Joffrey smirked in return, not missing a beat when he answered:

"Ah, a _ rebound, _you mean."

Petyr's eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare as he took a deep breath. Sansa's hand moved to grasp his for reassurance, this time.

"...That tends to happen after you spend two years with someone." Joffrey added, insluting every other person at the table. Margaery looked irritated by her boyfriend's comment, Sansa annoyed, but Petyr looked angry. More angry than all of them. Though, to be fair, the comment _was _directed towards him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make a call." Petyr said, turning to Sansa and immediately placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss; marking his territory.

"I'll be back in a moment." He said, only for her.

Sansa swallowed thickly, fighting back a smile as he walked away.

"I'm going to use the ladies room." Margaery declared as she too, excused herself.

Sansa watched as she walked away, curious and slightly annoyed at her behaviour this evening. Sansa had a right to be protective of Petyr around Margaery, considering what she did the last time Sansa had a boyfriend... though perhaps she was blowing the consistent flirting out of proportion because of how hyper aware she was about it. Perhaps if the cheating never occurred, it would have been seen as friendly banter.

Or maybe she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Part 2 of their double date will go up SOON (I promise) and it will be in Petyr's point of view.


	4. The Date - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post part 2 of the date right away seeing as it's a shorter chapter.

Fucking Prick.

He didn't even care about the shots Joffrey was clearly trying to fire at him… but to make Sansa feel so uncomfortable and unwanted...

His fists tightened as he left the restaurant, pulling out his phone to call Varys back after hanging up on him earlier.

"Petyr! I was wondering what happened."

"Hey mate, yeah sorry… Sansa was looking pretty unbelievable." He explained.

"Ah, the woman you pretend not to hold affection for."

"Shut up, we have a good thing going. I don't want to ruin it." Petyr sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Plus, she's never hinted that she wants more than what we have now."

Varys laughed. "Are you kidding!? She's a _ woman _, of course she wants more."

Petyr scoffed. "That's bullshit."

He laughed again. "Maybe. God, how should I know?" Petyr chuckled. "But she _ did _ ask you to be her partner tonight, didn't she?"

"That doesn't mean anything, Varys. She needed my help, that's all." He justified, moving to stand beneath some cover as it started to spit rain.

"She needed _ you _."

Petyr was quiet for a moment as he contemplated this. "No, she would have said something by now if she wanted more."

"Maybe she's thinking the same about you." Petyr sighed in frustration. "Anyways, how's it going?"

"God, Joffrey's a little prick. I needed some fresh air before I punched him in the face." Petyr told him, rolling his eyes. "He treats Sansa like shit and it pisses me off. In fact they both do; I don't know why she wants to be friends with that woman."

_ "Just sex." _ Varys mocked back and Petyr rolled his eyes again. "Well.. that's not new."

"And the chick keeps trying to feel me up with her feet under the table." Petyr half laughed, half groaned in frustration. "I don't even know how to tell Sansa, it'll hurt her."

"Look at you all grown up, caring about a woman's feelings." He taunted in return. Petyr scoffed.

"You're no fucking help." He said as he hung up. He ran another hand through his hair, no doubt messing it up.

_ Okay, time to join the fray again. _

He opened the door and stepped inside, beginning his journey across the restaurant to their seat. That's when someone grabbed his hand and yanked him into a small alcove under the stairs and behind a plant. It was dark and his eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the person in front of him.

He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't even sure what, but abruptly closed it when a hand smoother down his chest to rest just above his belt.

Sansa?

No, something was off… this woman didn't smell like his Sansa did.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, trying to step back into the light.

_ "Shh, it's okay." _ The woman, which he now recognized the voice to belong to Margaery, whispered. Her hand moved down to try and cup him through his trousers and he immediately jumped back. That was only _ Sansa's _to touch.

"Petyr, come on…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He exclaimed. "You're supposed to be her friend."

"We don't have to tell her." She immediately replied, trying to keep her voice down so the people around them didn't notice. They were standing in the open again.

"Joff and I fucked for months before she found out. Surely you and I can get away with one time without her finding out at all."

Petyr looked over at Sansa, who had turned slightly in her chair to look this direction. Their eyes met as Margaery leaned close to whisper in his ear. _ "I'll give you head right here." _

Sansa frowned from across the restaurant, looking worried. Petyr turned his attention back to Margaery. She was certainly the kind of woman he would never say no to if circumstances were different. The kind of woman he'd chase after in a bar or a club. The kind of woman he'd _ love _ to receive head from… especially seeing as he hadn't had a blow job in such a long time.

But he was here with Sansa. And he had told her, truthfully, that he wasn't fucking anyone but her. And it would crush her if he did that, regardless of whether she has real feelings for him or not…

Plus… he would rather have Sansa's mouth on him than Margaery's.

"That's enough." Petyr said sternly, glaring at her. "Sansa's all I want. Go be sluty with somebody else."

Then he breezed past her and towards the truly beautiful woman watching him intently. She knew something was wrong, he could tell by the way her brows creased.

Joffrey was saying something to her but she wasn't listening, and he immediately closed his mouth when Petyr showed up.

Petyr adjusted his jacket before sitting down, running a hand through his hair. Sansa rested her hand on his thigh, drawing his attention as she leaned towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He could see the anger, the jealousy, behind her eyes. "What happened?" Her voice was hard.

Petyr glanced at Joffrey, who was watching them intently. "Your friend is a bit of a slut." He blurted out, not caring what Joffrey thought about that. Sansa's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Though I suppose you both already knew that, considering."

"What?" Joffrey piped up and Petyr turned towards him.

"Your girlfriend tried to give me a blow job just now." He said bluntly and Joffrey's expression shifted from surprised to irritated. He rolled his eyes briefly and crossed his arms.

_ Funny, _ Petyr thought, _ I would be enraged to hear that about Sansa and we aren't even a real couple… _

"She… she what?" Sansa asked quietly and Petyr suddenly felt a weight pressing on his chest, knowing this information would hurt her. He turned back towards her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetling. You deserve better than her." He told her, moving to rest his hand atop hers. She looked down at where they were joined and sighed deeply, clearly saddened by the news Petyr just shared.

"Have you guys decided on dessert yet?" Margaery asked with a wide, fake, smile. She sat down opposite Petyr slowly, clearly seeing how tense everyone suddenly became.

Petyr felt the anger roll off Sansa in waves as her friend announced her presence and he wasn't at all surprised when she finally snapped, though he _ was _ surprised with what she said:

"I think we're going to go fuck in the bathroom, actually. It's been a lovely evening."

She stood, offering her hand for Petyr to take. He smirked, amused, as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a hundred dollar bill and tossed it on the table.

He met Margaery's gaze and shrugged as he took Sansa's hand.

"Come on, darling." She purred, pulling him along, away from the now bickering couple behind them. He could definitely get used to this.

She did, to his surprise and delight, pull him into the family bathroom and lock the door. She didn't wait a second before plundering his mouth with a roughness he wasn't aware she even enjoyed; it was all teeth and tongue.

He entertained her kisses, meeting them with equal fervor. She was all over him, her hands gripping the hair at the nape of his neck tightly. He groaned into her mouth when she pulled his hair just a little too hard; though the shocks of pain shifted to pleasure.

He spun her around, pushing her so her back collided with the wall and pressing against her body. He wedged his knee between her legs after seeing her struggle against him. Soon she was grinding against his leg.

She gasped as his mouth moved down to her neck and he sucked the skin there, just as he knows she likes it.

He didn't think they'd _ actually _ fuck in the bathroom… but she seemed to think otherwise as her hands travelled down to his belt and began to unclasp it.

He pulled away, finally gaining some senses, and held her shoulders tightly to stop her from attacking him again.

"Sansa," he breathed, but she just continued to work on his belt buckle. "Sansa, stop."

She lowered herself onto her knees and he felt himself instantly twitch. He couldn't help but be aroused at the sight of her on her knees in front of him. She smirked up at him like she knew his thoughts and unzipped his pants.

Gods know how badly he wants her to suck him off, but he couldn't let it happen like this. He knew she was upset, very upset, and he didn't want her to feel bad about herself later. Plus, he wanted to be the one pleasing _her _ when she was sad… not vice versa.

"Sansa!" He hushed a bit more sternly, catching her hands and holding them tightly.

She immediately stifled a cry, staying on her knees but looking down at the floor as she slowly wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. Didn't she know she didn't need to do that with him? She didn't need to protect herself when he was around.

He lowered himself so he was at eye level with her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried. She's never cried in front of him before. The sound made his chest ache.

"Shh, sweetling." He hushed into her ear, giving her temple a kiss.

She sniffled and then pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I just want to make you happy." She told him, voice a little broken. He frowned slightly in confusion. _ Make him happy? _

"You do, love." He told her, stroking the side of her face. "Of course you do, why would you worry about that?" She bit the side of her cheek and sighed again.

He knew what she meant now: She just wanted someone to stay. Someone to want her and only her. Someone to choose her. She was willing to give him a blowjob on the floor of a restaurant bathroom just to please him. It was twisted and sad and he felt a rush of anger towards the couple outside for making her feel this way. Making her sink so low... _Literally _on her knees.

"Sansa, I just didn't want you to do that when you're this upset. That's all." He told her sternly. "Believe me, I'd _love _it if you did that for me." His eyes glinted as he smirked down at her. "Just not now, alright?"

She nodded slowly and he hugged her again before pulling her up to stand. "I just can't believe she'd do that to me the first chance she gets." Sansa told him with a furrowed brow and he smoothed down her hair.

"I know, sweet."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tapped her playfully beneath the chin. "What do you say we go home. Get drunk. Have some sex and go to sleep." He said, not even realizing until after that he'd referred to his place as _ home. _

She breathed a laugh before nodding. "So we're having dessert tonight after all?" She teased and he narrowed his eyes on her playfully.

"You'll be the death of me, Sansa Stark."

And that was the purest form of the truth that he knew.


	5. The John Dewey Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice lonnnnng chapter for you guys! -because it's almost been a month since I updated this story.
> 
> !WARNING!  
There IS some non-consensual elements in this chapter, just so you guys know. It's nothing close to rape or assault or anything like that, but the line between yes and no is a little... blurred, at times here. You'll see what I mean... ;)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

_ "Seven hells, _ Sansa!" He hissed.

Petyr stifled a groan, nails digging into the soft leather of her arm chair. She'd been at it for about twenty minutes now and he felt blessed to realize she was a natural.

She was nervous at first, shy as she unbuckled his belt and slid down onto her knees. The sight of her on her knees between his legs alone, was enough for him to harden instantly.

He had reassured her over and over that she didn't have to if she didn't want to, but the last time he asked, she seemed to have gotten fed up and replied with '_ does daddy not want me to?' _ And that, mixed with her big blue eyes staring up at him was enough for him to demand that she undo his pants immediately. She liked being told what to do.

The second he felt the delicious tightness of her throat, he knew there would be no one more glorious than her. No one he'd rather have sucking him off so beautifully.

"Fuck." He grunted out, fingers tangled in her hair as he guided her. He must have lost too much control, for she suddenly resisted his hand. He remembered himself and immediately let go of her so she could pull her head back.

She stared at him with big doey eyes and he hummed happily, stroking the side of her face with his hand.

"Come on baby girl. Daddy's almost done." He urged her, hoping it wasn't too much, but she smiled like she was enjoying it.

She nodded before dipping her head again to take him in once more. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closing as he enjoyed her ministrations. Such a goddess.

Her tongue flattened against the bottom of his cock, sucking as she pulled her head backwards. He sighed, feeling nothing but pleasure in this moment. When she took him back in again, she let him slip deeper than he's ever been and his eyes shot open as he growled out her name.

Her throat felt so, _ so _ perfect. It was unbelievably tight and hot, wet, wonderful. She bobbed her head up and down and he shuddered, feeling his release coming quickly.

"I'm close, Sansa. I'm close." He breathed, trying not to grip her hair too hard. He forced his hands back on the arm rests so he wouldn't hurt her. He hoped she wouldn't mind too much that he's scratching up her leather. He'd buy her a new one if she continued working him like she is now.

He was hitting the back of her throat over and over as she sucked him dry, and he began to see stars as he rocked his pelvis toward her willing mouth.

"Oh, sweeting. Yes, _ yes _." He panted, feeling his body build and build. Her one hand stroked him as her mouth sucked hard on his tip, tongue swirling and teasing. Meanwhile her other hand moved further down to roll his balls around with the palm of her hand.

His body jolted. He was on _ the very edge. _ She squeezed her hand tighter and worked him faster. _ "Ahh," _ he gasped, moving again to grip her hair. _ "Uhh, _Sansa… I-" He felt the orgasm on the brink of ripping through him. "I'm going to-"

Then she moaned around his cock and he was done for. He thrust up into her mouth as he exploded, rope after rope of his cum shot into her mouth and down her throat. When he was done, she let his cock pop from out of her mouth as she swallowed down his remaining spunk, dipping low again to lick any missing drops off of him. His chest rumbled with a groan that sounded close to a growl.

She lifted her head and smiled proudly. He placed both hands on either side of her face before bringing her close and kissing her fully on the mouth. She smiled again as she pulled away.

_ "Mm, _ Sansa _ thank you." _ He said gratefully and she moved to sit on the arm of the chair as she began tucking him back in and buckling his belt.

"That took a while." She complained and he grinned, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"That's because it was good." He replied with a smirk and she blushed, tucking her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said with content and he hummed, leaning his head against hers.

"Very, very much." He paused, petting her hair gently. "Did I go too far at that one point? Or-"

"No, no." She quickly cut in. "It actually turned me on." She smirked up at him and he returned the gesture.

"Well, sweetling… you should've said so sooner." He growled, leaning down suck on her neck. She hummed.

"I guess you're right… it _ was _different with you." She admitted shyly.

A sudden, overwhelming feeling to hold her tightly and kiss her endlessly, came over him but he fought it back down.

"I'm happy you invite me here some nights." He told her, pulling her tighter against him.

"You know I can't resist your cock, Pete." She quipped and he barked a laugh, though it quickly turned bitter.

He wanted so much more than that with her. He wanted her to not be able to resist more than just his cock. He wanted her.

"Do you want me to stay for a round?" He asked, feeling her out.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to watch a movie first? I'm tired." She asked and he blinked in surprise.

"Strange form of foreplay, but…" he shrugged, earning a smack on the chest. He chuckled. "Yes I'd love to."

She smiled, reaching across him for the remote and turning on the television. She searched through Netflix for a movie and settled on one. He wasn't sure what it was, for the entire time he just watched her.

"As long as we get to cuddle." He added as she settled back into him. She giggled, thinking he was joking, but both of them stayed as close as possible regardless.

He breathed in the scent of her hair, smiling as he left a kiss there.

* * *

"Petyr?"

Petyr groaned quietly, his brow creasing before his eyes flew open.

Sansa was still laying next to him on the couch, their bodies entwined, but the credits were rolling down the screen and Petyr frowned in confusion. Had he fallen asleep?

Sansa laughed, which drew his attention back to her. She had an amused smile on her face. "I guess I wore you out, Pete." She teased, hand running up and down his chest.

"I -uh- sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Did I sleep through all of it?"

She laughed again. "Yes. You were even snoring a little. It was cute."

He laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, sweetling. That never usually happens-"

"It's okay, Petyr."

He nodded. His eyes still felt heavy. "Did you still wanna have a go, or?"

Sansa smirked. "I don't really think you'd be able to handle it, to be honest."

He puffed out his chest, feeling offended by her teasing. "I could fuck you just fine!"

_ "Just fine." _ She repeated mockingly. "If I wanted _ just fine _ I would be with Joffrey, instead."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, maybe you should!" He shot out, sitting up. He began to fix his hair tediously after realizing how much of a mess it was.

Something about her comment had rubbed him the wrong way… she said it as if they were a couple; as if Petyr was her new Joffrey. Gods, she can't tease him like that. She can't dangle the idea of a relationship in front of him, only to snatch it away later.

Sex.

That's all she wants.

That's all he wants.

Petyr chewed on his bottom lip, knowing that wasn't _ entirely _ true. Knowing that laying beside her and watching a movie felt _ so _ easy. So nice. So _ normal. _

He can't let himself get heartbroken again. Can't let another woman worm her way into his heart, only to leave him in shambles. Sansa was already half-way there, if he were being honest with himself.

"Petyr?"

He sighed, standing and adjusting his shirt. "Where are you going?" She asked as she stood as well. He finally looked over at her, spying a frown on her face and her eyes muddled with confusion.

"Home?" He stated somewhat sarcastically as he shrugged.

"Well you mine as well stay here. It's late and you're obviously tired." She justified.

"I'm _ fine." _

_ "Just _ fine. Yes, you've said." She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

He ignored her comment, moving to collect his jacket and swing it over his shoulder. Then he crouched down to slip on his shoes. A warm hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, making him look up at her with a raised brow.

"Petyr I don't understand why you're upset."

"I'm not upset!" He countered hotly, finishing with his laces and standing to his full height again.

"Right." She said sarcastically. He glared in return, jaw clenching. "You don't have to be embarrassed for falling asleep."

"I'm not! I just-" he licked his lips feebly. "I think that maybe we shouldn't be spending so much time together. It's… confusing and beginning to feel like-" he stopped abruptly, shaking his head. "We don't feel casual anymore."

Sansa's shoulders tensed, a look of hurt flashing across her face. "Fine!" She exclaimed, reaching for the handle of the door. "Go then."

He hesitated for a moment, trying to analyze why she seemed so hurt all of a sudden.

"I was just trying to be nice so you wouldn't crash your freaking car, Petyr."

He bit down on his lip, eyes dropping to the space between them. He was being an asshole, he knew that, but if he stayed then he risked falling even deeper with her. He needed to be more strict with the time he spent with her. Needed to say _ no _ when she asked if he wanted to watch a movie.

He bowed his head slightly before stepping over the threshold of the door. It slammed shut behind him almost immediately and he even jumped a little from surprise.

His hand immediately spread through his curly hair as he sighed deeply. His palm ran down his forehead to cover his face as he cringed.

God, he felt so bad.

He was just trying to protect himself, but he was such an ass.

She was so anxious to give him a blow job, and when she finally does, he treats her like shit afterwards. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He checked the time on his watch. 10:23 pm. Fuck. He _ was _tired. And he'd have to drive all the way out of town. And his house would be dark and freezing and-

But he can't stay here.

He really shouldn't.

He spun around, building the courage up that he had to knock on her door. His hand rose toward the door-

"Oh."

His head shot to the side and his hand lowered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the blond haired boy accusingly who approached him slowly.

"Oh, well… I know it's late, but-" he shrugged, looking a little small under Petyr's scrutiny. "I came to apologize to her. For how dinner went."

Petyr eyed him curiously as Joffrey leaned against the wall. "I'll relay the message." Petyr said slowly as he raised his hand to the door again.

"I'd prefer to relay it _ myself _ if you don't mind-"

"I _ do _ mind, actually." He snapped back forcefully, glaring hard at the man in front of him. Was _ man _ the right word?

"Well it isn't up to you, is it?" Joffrey snapped back.

"I _ am _ her boyfriend so I'd like to think I have a say in the matter." Petyr replied sternly. Then, "she doesn't need or want your apology."

"And you think you have a right to speak for her, do you?" Joffrey seethed, face twisted in a horrible glare.

"I know how she stands with you, so yes." Petyr said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Come on, man. Don't be such a prick. Just let me speak to her."

"Piss off, Joffrey-"

The door swung open, revealing a slightly puffy eyed Sansa. Petyr's heart clenched a little at the knowledge that he was the one that had made her cry.

"Honey, what are you doing-" Sansa addressed him in a sing-song voice, making him understand that she was playing along.

Her eyes landed on Joffrey and she scowled deeply. "What do you want?" She demanded and Joffrey shifted his weight from foot to foot suddenly very anxiously.

"Do you think we could speak alone, Sans?"

"Like hell." Petyr immediately replied. Sansa shot him a glare in response.

_ That prick thinks he can give Sansa a nickname!? _

"Say what you want to say, Joffrey, before I shut the door." She told him, sounding tired of the conversation already.

Joffrey hesitated for a moment, glancing shyly at Petyr before keeping his eyes on her entirely. "Well I… wanted to say that I'm sorry. For dinner and for… for cheating on you." He sighed regretfully. "I don't know what I was thinking. I don't even really like Margaery."

Petyr's brows rose in surprise with that confession, as did Sansa's.

"And I know you're with someone else now… and even if you weren't, I don't deserve another chance or even your forgiveness but-" Joffrey swallowed thickly. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that you will always be special to me. I regret doing that to you every day."

Sansa was painfully quiet, digesting everything.

"If you ever have second thoughts or want to talk or _ anything _… I am always willing to see you."

All three of them were quiet for a very long, tense moment. Petyr wanted to say a million insults and sly comments… but he knew it wasn't _ really _ his place. So instead he just stood there with his jaw clenched tightly.

"Thank you for your apology, Joffrey. I hope you have a nice night." Sansa replied curtly, dismissing her ex boyfriend.

Joffrey bit down on his bottom lip and nodded, walking back down the stairs and leaving them alone again.

They looked at each other, both feeling more than a little awkward. Petyr opened his mouth to apologize, but all that came out was: "Have you been crying?"

Sansa half-rolled her eyes, moving backwards to close the door in his face. Petyr immediately launched forwards to place himself between the door and the threshold.

"No, wait!"

_ "What _, Petyr!?" She snapped.

He hesitated for a second, wondering what to say. "I just… I meant that-"

_ "What?" _

"I'm sorry." He finally told her, licking his lips to moisten them. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

"You were being an ass." She declared, frowning up at him. He nodded slowly, looking and feeling ashamed.

"I know that." He agreed, looking sheepishly into her bright blue eyes. "And I'm sorry."

Her arms hung loosely at her sides as she pursed her lips while considering his words. "You know… Joffrey's apology was far more heartfelt than yours."

Petyr's eyes flashed with hurt. "I also didn't cheat on you!" He countered, ignoring the fact that _ they aren't even dating in the first place. _

She huffed and tried to close the door again, only succeeding in hitting him with it… though maybe that was her intent all along.

_ "Sansa!" _ He exclaimed, exasperated. "Stop it!"

"This is _ my _place, Petyr. And I want you to leave." She said sternly, pushing against his chest to try and urge him out of the way of the door.

"Well I don't want to leave. Can't we just talk this through?" He begged, reaching up to hold her hand that was still pressed against his chest. She immediately ripped her hand from his grasp.

She gritted her teeth, clenching her fist and hitting him hard in the shoulder before she stepped back, looking defeated. She walked a few steps towards the living room and he followed her immediately, kicking the door shut behind him.

She spun around abruptly and glared at him. "I can't believe you treated me that way!" She exclaimed. "After I… I-"

Petyr looked down at the ground in shame before looking back up at her. "I know I ruined the nice thing you did for me, and I'm sorry about that."

"I've never felt more used before in my life, Petyr!" She yelled, looking away to try and fight back the tears gathering in her eyes.

A spark of anger struck inside him from that. "Your ex boyfriend _ cheated on you _ with your best friend! How could this possibly compare to that!?"

She huffed angrily, frowning. "I didn't care about Joffrey half as much as-" Her words died on her tongue.

_ Half as much as I care about you _

Or

_ Half as much as you think I do _

Or

_ Half as much as I should have _

There were endless possibilities, so Petyr tried not to read into it too much.

"Do you want me to leave?" Petyr asked slowly, his voice deeper as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

She backed up as he approached her like an animal stalking its prey. She _ did _ say he could be her lion…

"Do you want me to stay?" He tried again, not stopping his advance when her back hit the wall.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip. Let out a shaky breath. "Yes." She whispered and his eyes darkened.

He smashed his lips against hers in a heated kiss, his hands running up and down her body with a hungry passion. She moaned against him, arching her back to press harder against his body, her hands fisting his hair.

Suddenly, she pulled his head away sharply by the hair at the nape of his neck and he grunted at her roughness, panting against her. Oh, he will fuck her. He will fuck her _ good. _

He tried to kiss her again but she pushed against him. _ "Sansa!" _ He growled, pressing her against the wall.

She relented then, attacking his mouth with hot fervent kisses. He slipped his tongue past her lips and the blood rushed immediately towards his groin at the feeling of her tongue sliding against his.

"You want me to fuck you, Sansa?" He breathed between kisses. She shook her head but kissed him again, her lips trailing down his neck. He hummed in agreement as her mouth travelled as far down as it could without his shirt ripping from the stretch. "So eager to suck me again, sweetling?"

She scoffed, withdrawing her mouth from his flesh and glaring at him. His hands moved down to her ass and he squeezed playfully, earning a rather hard smack to the cheek. He shook his head slightly to clear it from the unexpected hit before his eyes grew dark again.

"Oh, that's how you want to play?" He drawled, voice deep and dark. A flash of fear shone in her eyes at thought of what he could possibly mean by such a comment.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Sansa." He warned as he pressed himself harder against her. "Because I don't play fair."

Then he spun her around, his hand pushing hard on her upper back so she would bend over, her hands bracing herself against the wall.

It was certainly an undignified position for her… but he didn't care. She looked hot as fuck bent over like this; like she had been in the shower not too long ago.

"Fuck you, Petyr!" She cursed, surprising him.

"You want me to?" He asked teasingly and she groaned in annoyance.

"No, don't fucking touch me!"

"Oh I won't touch you Sansa, not yet…" He reassured her, moving his hands to the front of her pants and starting to undo them. Her own hands fought him the entire way but eventually he got them undone and demanded that she not fight him again.

Of course, Sansa wasn't one to behave.

"No, instead… I'm going to slap you. Teach you a lesson." He finished his earlier thought.

She squirmed against him and kicked as he peeled her jeans far enough down to expose her knickers. Off those came as well, so her bare round behind was out in the open.

"_God _ Petyr, stop!" She cried, kicking backwards with her heel to hit between his legs. Unfortunately, she did somewhat succeed, and Petyr groaned in pain as he tried to keep her in place.

"You do understand that I'm going to have to hit you even _ more _ now that you've done that?" He told her. "I was only going to spank you once for slapping me across the face, but _ now… Tsktsk." _He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Asshole!" She shot out, still trying to fight him.

"Hold _ still." _He commanded sharply, and surprisingly… she actually listened.

He ran his dominant hand down the small of her back and rested it over the bare skin of her ass, rubbing in gentle circles to prepare her for what's to come.

"Do you want me to slap you?" He asked, voice deep and low.

"Let me _ go!" _ She demanded instead, but he knew better. He knew when she was serious and when she most certainly _ wasn't. _

The first slap was equivalent to the one she gave him… not _ gentle _ by any means, but certainly not painful either. She did jump from the surprise of it, though.

"That's better." He praised her still form, making her lash against him more in rebellion.

That earned her a harder smack across the bottom… one that made her gasp quietly and finally still completely in his embrace.

"Good girl." He breathed as he leaned over her, the hardness growing in his trousers pressed against her bare behind. She wiggled against him slightly as she whimpered quietly.

"What's that, Sansa?" He asked teasingly and she grunted, clearly annoyed at her body for responding to him in such a way.

"Don't touch me!" She gritted out once more.

He smirked and raised his arm in preparation for another smack. "What was that, sweetling? Speak up. You want me to hit you again?"

_ Smack. _

She whimpered again, biting hard on her bottom lip. "Petyr, _ fuck!" _ She cursed again, but it sounded more like a moan.

"What do you think…" he started as he rubbed her reddened bottom soothingly. "One more slap for good measure?"

She hummed something incoherently and he smirked wickedly.

_ Smack. _

_ Smack. _

She gasped loudly this time, her body jolting away from him.

"Sorry love, I lied. But now we're done." He told her, but when she tried to stand up straight again, he kept her firmly in place.

_ "Petyr!" _She scolded, clearly having enough of feeling degraded in such a way. He figured he should reward his girl for being so good.

He dropped to his knees and pulled her by the thighs closer to his face. He breathed in, licking his lips as he enjoyed her wonderfully musky smell. "Oh, Sansa… you could have told me how bad you needed me." He scolded teasingly at the sight of her wetness dampening her thighs.

She looked behind her shoulder, hands still braced on the wall, and moaned at the sight of him ready to devour her. And devour her he did.

Gods, she tasted _ so good. _ He could live off of her for days, happily too. _ "Mm, Sansa." _ He groaned, his tongue lapping at her entrance before sliding up to her hard bud and sucking it into his mouth.

She half whimpered and half screamed as her legs shook. _ He will have her begging for his cock. _

"Oh, _ yes yes!" _ She panted as he slid a finger inside her, thrusting slowly as he rolled his tongue over her clit.

He then stopped everything, pulling back and standing up. His mustache and goatee were soaked with her juices and he licked all around his mouth to collect as much of her taste as possible.

She whined as her fingernails dug into the drywall. She looked over her shoulder with such a _ desperate _expression.

"Petyr…" She breathed, pulling her legs together to give herself some relief.

Petyr _ tsked _ , gripping one of her ass cheeks hard to get her to stop. "There's no need for that, sweetling. All you need to do is _ ask." _

Her back arched as she tried to push into him further and he let her… let her feel the raging erection in his slacks. He rubbed it against her, shifting his hips back and forth so she could feel all of it. He was aware of the fact that his pants were dampening from her wetness and his saliva as he rubbed the material between her legs, but he couldn't care less.

_ "Mmm, Pete…" _

_ "Ask _ me, Sansa."

She huffed, hating the power he had over her right now. But she couldn't deny how badly she wanted him.

"Please." She tried but he chuckled cruelly.

"Try again, my dear."

She whined again, hitting the wall with her fist pathetically.

"Fuck me." She demanded in exasperation.

"Hmm, better." He said as he reached down and unbuckled his belt slowly. Excruciatingly slowly.

"Hurry the fuck up!" She yelled and he slapped her ass once more, making her yelp.

"Good girls are patient." He told her with a smirk. Gods, he was _ loving _ this. "And good girls get rewarded." He whispered in her ear as he leaned over her. He caught her earlobe between his teeth when he pulled away, hearing her breath catch.

"Petyr, hurry up and fuck me, _ please!" _ She exclaimed, making him groan in anticipation.

"What do you want, Sansa?" He asked, reaching into his boxers to pull his cock free. He sighed in relief, happy to not be so constricted. He pushed his cock against her ass and she moaned.

"Your cock, Petyr. I want it… _ please!" _She squealed as he shoved inside of her slick cunt. He groaned from deep in his throat as he felt her wet heat.

"Sansa, _ fuck!" _ He cursed as he started to move in and out of her, their flesh smacking together with every punishing thrust.

"Ahh, darling… you're getting a good fucking tonight." He told her, licking his lips.

Her hands slid down the wall despite her attempts to stay upright, and soon her palms met the floor, her knees bending to be able to push back against Petyr. He followed after her, snapping his hips against her ass hard.

_ "Oooh, fuck! Fuck!" _She yelled.

He pulled out of her then, taking deep breaths of air to accommodate his pounding heart. She slumped forwards, slowly collecting herself enough to climb back up the wall until she was standing on shaky legs.

She turned to him as he pushed his slacks fully down his legs and stepped out of them. She advanced on him, slapping him across the face again but this time much harder.

He blinked a few times and flexed his jaw, glaring half-heartedly at her.

"You fucking deserved that." She told him and he slowly smirked.

"You liked it." He countered. "Don't try to deny it… I had my head between your _ legs… _ I know exactly how much you _ loved it." _

She glowered at him, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, but not off of his arms completely. Instead, she twisted the shirt and held his hands up, pushing _ him _ against the wall this time.

His arms were now twisted in his shirt and pinned to the wall by one of her hands. He could easily get out of it if he wanted to… but seeing as she let him have his fun, he figured he'd let her have some as well.

Her free hand gripped his cock and he jumped slightly, staring deeply into the blue of her eyes. She brought her one leg up, hooking it around his torso and then aligning his tip with her entrance. Then she pushed forward and he slid right in.

His head hit the wall as he closed his eyes and let her work him. She was a _ goddess. _

Soon, however, he couldn't take it anymore and he broke free from her grasp, remaining inside her as he flung his shirt off completely and picked her off the floor. He carried her to the couch and they tumbled down on it.

She somehow managed to get the top and he allowed it for the time being, enjoying the sight of her on full display for him. He nipped at her breasts every time they swayed his direction and she panted above him, clearly getting tired. He gave her a little relief as he held her still and bucked himself rapidly into her cunt. Her eyes just about rolled to the back of her head.

"Fucking hells." Did he say that or did she? It could have been either one of them, or possibly both at the same time.

Petyr grunted, not stopping as he flipped them over and moved even _ faster. _ The room was full of whimpering moans and pants along with the loud slapping of flesh.

He drove into her hard. Harder than he has before. There was anger and pain behind the thrusts… the aftermath of their argument.

He bent down to kiss her, tongues immediately fighting for dominance and teeth clashing and biting. When he pulled away again, there was blood smeared on her lips and across her chin, but he wasn't sure if it was her blood or his own. But by the stinging in his bottom lip, he would guess it was his.

"You're _ mine. _" Petyr grunted in between his panting. "All mine."

He was remotely aware of the fingernails digging into the skin on his back and scratching harshly, but his cock felt too good to ever complain.

Her legs were like a vice around him, squeezing him closer and closer. He could feel the twitching of muscles in her legs and lower stomach as he drove into her faster, a tell tale sign that she was getting very close very quickly. He rested his bare hand on her abdomen to feel the muscles flexing, tightening around his cock.

"Pete, Pete -_ ahh!" _ She screamed as she suddenly found her end with little to no warning and he followed right after her, spilling his seed deep inside her and letting out a shaky groan. He collapsed seconds after, his head resting over her breasts as their sweaty bodies recovered.

He could feel the loud hammering of her heart and he smiled, his fingers running along the skin at her side, over her ribs, in a comforting fashion. He felt her nails scrape against his scalp as she pulled at his hair gently. His eyes closed peacefully, wishing this moment would last an eternity.

He lifted his head enough to look into the blue of her eyes and he smiled admiringly up at her. She returned it, a little shyly, and so he eased her nerves by leaning up and claiming her lips with his for a gentle kiss.

"I really am sorry." He told her truthfully and she nodded, kissing him again.

"Thanks for having my back when Joffrey got involved." She said gratefully, stroking the back of his neck. The feeling gave him goosebumps and he shivered a little. He loved it when she scratched at him with her nails.

"Of course." He told her, reaching up to wipe away the dying blood from her mouth. She giggled and did the same to him.

"I'm sorry about that. You have a fat lip now." She told him and he shrugged.

"Totally worth it." He told her with a wink. That's when she looked at her hands and gasped. "What is it?" He questioned, trying to get a look.

The tips of her nails were stained red. "Oh my gosh!" She looked horrified. She shimmied away from him a little so he would slip out of her, and then moved so she could see his back. "God, Petyr, I'm sorry!"

He had a pretty good guess of what she was looking at. By the look of the blood on her nails, mixed with the stinging and burning on his upper back that he was slowly beginning to register… it wasn't hard to deduct that she had scratched him up pretty badly.

He shrugged again "It's fine, sweetling. That had to have been the best fuck I ever had, so I'm certainly fine with having a war wound to show for it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll put some ointment on it." She told him as she stood and began cleaning herself, and him, up.

"Hey, Sansa!" He called and she spun back around. He licked his lips as he looked at her gorgeously naked body. All his.

"I'd really love to stay over, if the offer still stands?"

She smiled, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The John Dewey Theory- The hands-on learning approach (Our Pete is slowly learning and growing).
> 
> Thoughhhts??
> 
> Lots happened here today! Pete got his blowie and then had a little bit of a worry about their relationship, which ended in a big fight. Joffrey showed up (oops, did I say we would never see him again?) And then, as always in this story, you got some filthy smut.
> 
> I feel like I can't help but write smut when it comes to this story. Is that bad? Hahah.
> 
> It WILL eventually die down, probably a lot after this chapter actually, and there will be more fluffiness and arguments and nice stuff like that.
> 
> Love you all.


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys because this story is exciting me...
> 
> Bye for now... I really need to update my other stories!

Sansa groaned, resting her cheek against her hand, which was propped up on the toilet seat.

She had _ told _him that sushi doesn't agree with her. But of course, he had insisted that she try his favourite shrimp tempura rolls.

Sansa's stomach lurched at just the thought of it again, emptying more of her stomach into the bowl.

"Oh, sweetling… I'm sorry." He apologized as he crouched down beside her and rubbed her lower back. He wrapped a woolen blanket around her shoulders to cover her nakedness.

_ "Uuuggh." _Sansa moaned, wiping her mouth and closing her tired eyes. It must have been around four in the morning. "Please go." She whined.

He chuckled lightly. "Sansa, this is my house."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to see me-" her stomach flipped again and she puked once more, reaching up to flush her sick down.

"What are you talking about? You look so sexy all pale and tired." He joked, smiling down at her as he tucked a strand of her messy hair behind her ear. "Drink this." He handed her a glass of water and she greedily drank it down.

She groaned again, curling her body onto the tile floor and resting her head against his leg. His fingers racked through her locks as he hummed quietly. "It was the shrimp, wasn't it?"

She immediately used her little bit of strength to strike him, which made him chuckle. "I'm sorry. They were good, though, weren't they?"

"Ughhhh!"

"You're the worst." She told him, her stomach settling down once again.

He pulled her up so she was sitting more in his lap now, and he kissed her cheek. Her heart felt warm. "I didn't want you to see that."

"We all get sick." He shrugged to justify it. "Besides, I really don't mind taking care of you."

_ Then take care of me, _she thought, wishing she had the strength to tell him just how she feels. But what was the point of doing such a thing when she was almost certain that he either didn't want the same thing at all, or that even if he did… he wasn't ready for it? There was no point. So she stayed silent.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight…" Jeyne started as she set down her cup of tea.

Sansa and Jeyne had been friends for years. They reconnected when Harold cheated on Jeyne at the same time as when Sansa met Petyr for the second time. Sansa had been helping Jeyne with the financial side of the divorce, as she was her new mortgage agent. Jeyne was in a far better place now than she was months ago when she first called Sansa, distraught and terrified.

Jeyne and Harry were that couple that met early in highschool and were always so sickeningly sweet on each other. In all honesty, Sansa was surprised that the two of them lasted this long.

"You've been fucking the same guy for _ months _ now and you have crazy feelings for him but refuse to tell him?" She finished, her eyes wide and expectant. Sansa huffed.

"Yeah, well… I don't know!" She exclaimed, reclining back into Jeyne's brand new couch. "I was with Joffrey for _ two years _ and now I guess I'm just enjoying having someone _ like _ a boyfriend, but without the strings and commitment."

Jeyne snorted. "That's bullshit!"

"Jeyne!"

"Are you blatantly lying to me, or do you truly believe that yourself?" Her friend asked and Sansa sighed.

"I don't know." She said lamely, but truthfully.

"Does he have the same feelings for you?" She gently probed further and Sansa looked down sadly.

"I don't think so." She admitted, feeling a pang in her heart. "And that's the thing… I feel like I know exactly how he will respond if I tell him, and -well- I don't want what we have to end. I'm terrified to risk it."

"Sansa! It's always a risk!" Jeyne exclaimed, looking excited. "It wouldn't be worth it if it _ wasn't. _"

"But what if he ends it completely because he doesn't want me getting attached?"

"Oh honey, by the sounds of it… you're already attached."

Sansa slapped her jokingly. "Hey!"

She shoved her hand into the popcorn bowl on Jeynes lap and took a large handful, devouring it in seconds. "Gods I've been craving popcorn so badly."

Jeyne laughed. "I also think that he feels the same way…"

"You do?" Sansa asked hopefully, never feeling more like a twelve year old girl than she did now. She swallowed the last bit of popcorn in her hand and gave her friend -newly promoted to _ best _friend- her full and prompt attention.

She nodded affirmatively. "You two spend the night together, often… he drives you to work… he went on that awful double date with you… are you kidding?"

Sansa sighed. "I don't know. He set rules for our relationship."

"What kind of rules?" She asked curiously, picking up the remote to mute the movie they weren't paying a shred of attention to.

"No dates, no sharing clothing, no leaving things at each other's places, no celebrating holidays… it just goes on and on." Sansa told her, upset at just the thought of those walls he put between them.

"Well… you've already been on a double date-"

"That was a favour he did for me, though! It wasn't real." Sansa justified, but Jeyne just kept going.

"And your birthday is in a couple of days… are you two going to meet up?" She asked and Sansa shrugged.

"We might, but Jeyne… he doesn't even know it's my birthday, so we won't be celebrating." She told her friend but the brunette only smiled in return.

"And what, do tell, is _ this…?" _ Jeyne reached for Sansa's waist, where her shirt was riding up a little and hooked her finger in the elastic band of _ Petyr's boxer-briefs _ and then let it snap against her pale skin.

_ Had she forgotten she was wearing them this entire time? _

Sansa felt her cheeks heat as Jeyne smirked knowingly. "Sharing clothes!" She teased in a sing-song voice.

"That's different! He dared me! He thought it was hot." Sansa quickly explained, remembering their sweet morning together.

"Please tell me he isn't wearing _ yours." _

"No, no!" Sansa laughed, the other woman joining in not long after. "They are just at his place."

_ "Oh!" _ Jeyne cleverly replied. "So you left clothing at his place, then."

"Stop, it's different… it's not what he meant when he told me his rules." Sansa justified, but she couldn't help the hope filling up her chest.

"It seems to me that you've broken all of his rules together." She pointed out and Sansa bit her bottom lip to stop the smile threatening to break across her face.

"Look, Sans," she continued, sitting up straighter. "All you have to ask yourself is… is he worth it?"

Sansa frowned slightly in confusion. _ It's not that simple! _

"Is he worth the risk? You could lose everything that you have going on with him, yes… _ but _ you could also _ get _ everything you want with him."

* * *

Sansa thought about what Jeyne had said for days. Right up until this moment as she sat by herself on her birthday, opening a package from her mother and reading Petyr's latest text message.

_ Petyr: Meet up tonight? Work was rough today. _

_ Sansa: Sure. My place? _

Sansa swiped her finger through the white frosting of the individual-sized cake in front of her and brought it to her lips, tasting it's sweetness. The last time her parents had visited her in King's Landing, Sansa had brought them to her favourite bakery, which is the same place this cake was sent from.

_ Petyr: Kk. Be over in an hour? _

It had been a long day for her, too… work-wise. Jeyne had taken her out to lunch and her family called her this morning, but besides that… life felt so _ boring _ today. Although Joffrey wasn't the steller boyfriend in the end… he _ did _ make an effort on her birthday to make her feel special. And knowing that Petyr didn't even _ know _ it was her birthday, made her kind of… miss Joffrey? It wasn't Petyr's fault, of course, but something inside her felt so _ sad _ today. The last two years, with Joffrey, her birthday was a big deal… and this year, without him, it suddenly isn't.

Gosh, was she really missing him?

_ Sansa: Sounds good. _

She replied to Petyr, sighing as she scrolled through her contacts.

Her thumb hovered over Joffrey's name, knowing she shouldn't. She did.

He picked up after three rings.

"Sansa?" He questioned through the phone.

"Hey… are you busy?" She asked, biting her nails.

"Well… I'm at work, but it's dead. So no. What's up?" He asked and she swallowed thickly, what _ was _ up? "Oh, happy birthday by the way!"

"Thanks, Joff." _ His old nickname? _

"Yeah, I thought about it this morning… but I didn't know if you would have wanted me to text or not, so I didn't."

"Yeah it's all good…"

_ It's all good? What? _

"I, uh… was just wondering how you were?" _ No you weren't. _

"Oh! Well, I… I broke up with Marg. I never really cared about her. At least not like…" He trailed off and she bit her bottom lip.

_ Not like I cared about you. _

Why was she doing this?

"So how are you and, what's his name? Petyr?"

She sighed long and slow through her nose.

"Good." She replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Not to pry, Sans, but… if the two of you were good… I don't think you'd be calling me."

Her face fell into her hands.

"I don't know why I called you." She replied honestly, hearing him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"That's okay." He said in return, an awkward silence forming between them.

"I think I should go." She told him.

"Wait! I… I'm glad you called." He told her and she pursed her lips in thought.

She didn't want this. _ Him. _

She wanted Petyr, and she knew that.

"Goodbye, Joffrey."

"Okay, uhh… bye."

She hung up hastily, happy that he didn't put up much of a fight. It was stupid to call. What did she want to get out of it? She didn't want to sleep with him. Didn't want to date him. Didn't want to be around him. Hell, she didn't even want to hear his voice.

She was just so _ sad. _ So lonely knowing Petyr didn't feel as she did. Knowing he didn't even know that she was born today, 25 years ago. To be fair, she didn't know his birthday either. It could have very well passed since they've been seeing each other.

She wanted to be wanted. Wanted _ him _ to want her. Wanted him to want more than just her body.

Sansa left the cake uneaten on the counter, the words _ Happy Birthday Sansa _ written in swirling letters at the top. She wasn't entirely in the mood to eat it right now, in fear of upsetting her stomach for the third time this week. She sent a text to her mother, thanking her for the cake, and then waited on the couch for Petyr to arrive.

It didn't seem like long after when Petyr knocked on the door and greeted her with a lazy smile. "Hey, sweetling."

"Hey. How are you?" She asked as she shut the door behind him.

He unbuttoned his jacket and hung it up on the same hook that he always used. He shrugged. "Better now." Sansa blushed as she smiled over at him, making her way to the couch again.

He sat down beside her, his arm going up behind her. "I'm a bit tired today, so I might need some extended foreplay… or y'know… tongue action, if you're willing?"

Sansa felt her face fall. Gods, she didn't want this with him. She wanted him to ask how _ she _ is. She wanted him to _ care. _

"Or… not?" He questioned, looking confused by her sudden change of mood. _ God, she felt like crying. _

"I'm… sorry. Yeah, sure." She said, not looking him in the eye. She felt like she'd break if she did.

She slid to the floor and crawled between his knees, running her hands over his thighs as she willed her thoughts to leave her. Let her enjoy what he was offering. _ His body. _

"Sansa?" He questioned, stopping her roaming hands with his. "Look at me." He demanded, but his voice was soft.

She did, finally, and his brow creased in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked finally, pulling her up to stand by her arm pits as if she were a child.

She sat down beside him and shrugged. "Maybe you should just go. I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm not in the mood but-"

"I'd like to stay… if that's okay?" He asked, surprising her. She twisted her mouth in thought.

"Why? I just told you I don't want to have sex." She replied rather harshly. She watched the hurt flash in his eyes and immediately knew she needed to mend it, but he didn't seem angry at all.

"Well, I'd like to think that by now, we're kind of… _ friends? _ I don't want to leave you here alone when you're upset." He explained, moving his hand to her shoulder and stroking comfortingly.

"Are you friends with all the women you sleep with?" She replied sharply, knowing she was taking her frustration out on him, and hating herself for it.

He frowned and withdrew his hand. "If you want me to go, I will." He snapped back, waiting for her to answer. She just looked down at the space between them. She felt so hot and cold lately, it was so infuriating. "To answer your question, _ no. _"

"Why me, then?" She asked quietly and he sighed, leaning back against the cushions.

"I don't know?" He started, clenching his jaw, looking uncomfortable. "Because I feel like I can talk to you. Because I've never done this with someone for so long before and… well, I feel like I know you."

Sansa stood, if only to turn her back to him. He didn't know her. Didn't even know her birthday was today. _ Why was that such a big deal to her all of a sudden? Of course he didn't know, because you never told him. _

She walked around the couch to the kitchen and that's when she saw the cake. She immediately rushed over to it and began cleaning it up, hoping he wouldn't see it or ask questions. Only the gods didn't hear her and she soon felt his presence behind her.

"What's that?" He asked as she closed the box. "Cake? I could eat, could you?" He was trying to make her feel better, she knew, but it wasn't working.

She tried to walk toward the fridge but he stopped her. "Sansa, I don't understand what I did."

"You didn't do anything." She assured him, knowing that to be the truth.

He looked down at the covered cake again and then back up at her. He tried to smile. "What's the occasion?"

She shrugged again and tried to turn but he stopped her again, moving to open the cake box. And because Sansa's hands were full holding the box itself, she couldn't stop him.

He stared down at the cake, confusion filling his eyes. He looked back up, a hurt expression on his face. "It's your birthday?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, putting the cake aside. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have…"

"You would have what? We don't celebrate holidays, remember?" She threw back at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Right." He said dully, clenching his jaw.

"It was _ your _ rule." She pointed out, hugging herself.

He smiled sadly. "I remember."

He sighed, reaching for her hands and taking both of them. "Are you upset because it's your birthday?" He asked, concern written across his face.

"I guess I just… I've never been so alone on my birthday before." She admitted, and again… hurt flashed across his face. "I know it sounds silly, and it's not like this is what I want or anything, but my family always made such a big deal about birthdays and then I moved here and for two years Joffrey made a big deal about it… and then today… I don't know… I spent most of it by myself."

She expected to see some amusement, or maybe judgment in his eyes, but she didn't. He was sad.

"Do you miss him?"

Why can he read her so easily?

Can he figure out how she feels without her telling him so it isn't awkward?

_ Oh no _, maybe he knows how she feels and doesn't feel the same way so he chose to ignore it?

_ She really needed to stop overthinking everything. _

"Today, I mean." He added and she looked down shamefully.

"I called him before you came over." She confessed, feeling like she was somehow cheating on him by doing such a thing. She looked up, but he didn't seem surprised. "I don't miss him, no. I thought I did… but hearing his voice didn't help at all."

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry you're lonely." He said quietly, eyes searching hers.

"Just home sick, I guess. I've been seeing Jeyne a lot more frequently now, though, which helps." She paused, feeling shy. He seemed pleased that she was connecting with a friend. "And seeing you so often helps as well."

He smiled with half of his mouth, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I'm glad." He said quietly before pulling away to look at her again. "You shouldn't call that prick again."

Sansa breathed a laugh, embarrassed for calling him today. "I don't intend to. I just feel like my hormones are out of whack right now, or something."

He nodded along, showing his understanding. "I feel like such an asshole… you were upset all day and all you wanted was for someone to celebrate your birthday with, and all I did was ask for a blowjob."

Sansa breathed a laugh, twisting her mouth in thought. "It's alright. How were you supposed to know?"

Then… He hesitated, looking a little conflicted. "Sansa… do you want me to go?" He asked, backing away from her completely now.

Did she?

"Do _ you _ want to go?" She countered, feeling him out.

_ Will he want to stay, knowing I don't want sex? _

"No, I don't."

Sansa's heart soared and she smiled. She moved towards him and pulled his body against hers again.

"Thank you, Petyr." She said against his chest, her voice muffled from his button up shirt. One hand settled on the middle of her back while the other rested on the back of her head protectively.

"Now," he started with a light smile on his face. "What do you say we eat some of that cake?"

* * *

Two hours later, Sansa found herself sprawled out on the carpet floor with half the cake eaten. Joffrey was permanently deleted from her contact list, thanks to Petyr's persuasion. The television was playing some old movie that Petyr claimed was worth the watch, but neither one of them were watching. In fact, Sansa's back was turned to the TV as she laid on her stomach facing Petyr, whose back was against the foot of the couch.

Her stomach hurt from laughing, as Petyr finished the story he was telling about the first time he ever tried to run away from a foster family.

"I can't believe you're out of wine! That's the _ one _ thing that would make this evening better." Petyr told her as he ate the last bite of cake still lingering on his plate.

_Did he really mean that?_

"I know!" She agreed, smiling happily. "Although… we _ do _ have the next best thing…"

"Whiskey?" He joked as she swiped up some icing with her finger from the untouched side of the cake, and then crawled towards him.

"No." He said sternly as he looked down cautiously at her frosting-covered finger.

She bit her lip as she raised her hand. _ "Don't." _ He said slowly, but he didn't move his hands to stop her and she spotted a smile threatening to appear across his handsome face.

She laughed as she dragged the frosting from his forehead to his mouth, where he parted his lips to suck her finger into his mouth and lick at her. She flamed red, pulling her finger free from his lips with a _ pop! _

"I'm going to get you for that." He said menacingly, though it was hard for Sansa to take him seriously when he had icing caked down his face.

He suddenly shot into action, grabbing her around the waist and tackling her to the floor. She was giggling endlessly as his fingers assaulted her ribcage.

_ "Ahhhh! _ Petyr stop! STOP!" She screamed in between fits of laughter. He was laughing too, as she pounded her fists against any place on his body that she could reach. She found she adored his laugh.

He finally stopped, pressing his weight against her as she panted from the excursion. Their laughs died down as he looked down at her, his eyes moving to her lips and settling there for a long moment. Her stomach fluttered nervously as his mouth slowly descended on hers and he kissed her softly. He was effectively smudging icing all over her face, but not a single part of her cared.

The kiss was sweet, _literally because of the sugary icing, _and it was slow too. He didn't take more than one kiss, even though Sansa was more than willing to have a bit of a make out session with this _fine-ass man._

He pulled away far too soon and grinned so widely, it made her heart hammer wildly against her chest.

"Happy birthday, my sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I can't believe I wrote a chapter on this story without any smut!! Crazy.
> 
> Some fluffy fluff fluff for you.
> 
> Oh and... oops... I brough Joff back again... he may appear to stir some drama later as well. No promises.


	7. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes...
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted this to be separate from everything else.

Sansa looked down, shock rippling through her frozen limbs.

_ "I don't know what's wrong with me lately, Jeyne. I just feel so off." _

The only sound she could hear was her heart thumping wildly inside her chest.

_ "Sans… I don't mean to freak you out but-" _

Sansa blinked rapidly to fight back tears.

_ "When did you last get your period?" _

She felt stupid now, for not realizing it sooner. She had only gotten some spotting three weeks ago when she was supposed to get her period, but birth control sometimes throws the hormones off a little and so she didn't think much of it. But she should have.

_ "What? You think I'm…" _

_ "-I just think it could explain all your symptoms." _

Sansa's hands started to shake to the point that the piece of plastic between her hands fell into the sink. The same piece of plastic that stated she was over three weeks pregnant.

Sansa's hand moved up to her chest where she clutched her shirt tightly, trying to breathe. Was she hyperventilating? Yes. She most certainly was. Her vision started to blur, but she wasn't sure if it was from how lightheaded she felt or because of the tears streaming down her face.

A loud knock on the bathroom door made her jump and gasp. "Sansa? How's it going?"

"I… I'm not sure yet!" She lied, not feeling ready to tell anyone just yet.

She dropped to her knees to pluck another test from the box and unwrap it.  _ It could be a false positive, _ she thought with hope blooming in her chest.

However… the second pregnancy test gave her the same answer. And the third and the fourth:  _ Pregnant 3+, pregnant 3+, pregnant 3+, pregnant 3+. _

"Sansa?" Jeyne knocked again, sounding worried. She didn't answer. She didn't know how. "Sans… it's alright. It's going to be okay. We'll take care of this."

_ No no no no no. _

"Sansa?"

"Jeyne, I… I…" She stuttered, finally finding her voice. "I'm… I… I don't."

"Shhh… Sansa, unlock the door." Her friend said gently, jiggling the handle to show her want to comfort her friend.

Sansa stood on wobbly legs and found the handle, unlocking and twisting it open. As soon as Sansa set eyes on her best friend, she burst into fresh tears. Jeyne's arms found their way around her, holding Sansa up and against her body as she stroked her hair soothingly.

"It might be a false- oh." Jeyne started to say before she seemingly spotted all the tests lying in the sink. "Three weeks, huh?"

"Or more than that." Sansa sniffled beside her as she pulled away. "God's, what am I going to do?"

"We'll take care of it, Sansa. One way or another." Her friend reassured her.

Could she truly bring herself to get an abortion? Is that something she could live through? If not, then should she give it away? Is  _ that _ something she could live with? -Having a child out in the world somewhere?

Sansa's head hurt badly and she suddenly felt nauseous once again. She pushed away from her friend and stumbled down to the toilet where she emptied her lunch as she cried.

* * *

Sansa gulped back the glass of water that Jeyne had offered her as she leaned back in the wooden chair and exhaled slowly.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the red head further. Sansa mutely shook her head no. "Do you want to tall about it?"

"Uh… yeah, I do." Sansa replied, biting her bottom lip as she stared down at one of the pregnancy tests laying on a napkin on the table. Jeyne thought she should throw away the rest and keep only one, so that's what they did.

"Alright, well… you really have three options. You can have an abortion, put it up for adoption… or you can keep it." Jeyne voices Sansa's thoughts aloud. "Is there anything out of those three that you couldn't do?"

Sansa considered this. "I… I couldn't give it away. I would always think I made a mistake and I'd always wonder what the kid was like. It would haunt me too much."

"Okay, well that narrows it down to two, then." She stated. Aborting it or keeping it; it was a huge decision either way.

"I don't know, Jeyne."

"Are you going to tell him? Your parents?" She asked and Sansa felt her stomach flip. She'd have to tell them… tell  _ him. _

"God, Jeyne! How am I supposed to tell him!?" She worried, eyes wide.

"Maybe you should figure out what you want first before you tell anyone." She said wisely and Sansa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. That makes sense."

She was still in shock; she knew because her brain was working so much slower than normal and her hands shook.

Could she really keep it? She had a stable job with good income and a nice apartment. She didn't have a healthy, nor a stable relationship… and she was terrified that he would run for the hills as soon as he found out… but did that really matter? She could be a single mother raising a baby, even if he didn't want to be a part of the child's life at all. It would hurt her, she knew, but she could manage on her own if she needed to.

_ Would  _ he run? Ignore her? Hate her?

Sansa's head fell into her hands and she fought back tears once again as her friend rubbed her back soothingly.

"I think I want to keep it." She whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You sure? It's a big decision." Jeyne reminded her and Sansa fought back the urge to roll her eyes, knowing her friend was only trying to help.

"No, I'm not sure! I just… Ughh!"

"Shh, it's alright. I think you should talk to him about it, though. At least now you have a rough idea of what you want to do."

Sansa sighed, looking down at the pregnancy test again and started wrapping it up. She figured she should provide some form of proof.

* * *

"You don't usually call so late, sweetling. I feel like a true booty call now." He said with a wink as he stepped inside her apartment and stripped himself of his jacket.

Sansa stayed silent, anxiety taking its toll on her. She walked over to the couch and sat down slowly, watching as he removed his shoes and then stood up straight again.

Damn, he was beautiful… at least her kid will have good genes.

"You alright, love?" He asked as he hitched his slacks up slightly so he could comfortably sit down beside her. His arm went around her on the back of the couch in a welcoming way.

"No." She said honestly, trying hard to meet his eyes but falling.

"No? What's wrong?" He asked gently, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to meet her gaze.

"Petyr… I…" She paused, biting her bottom lip hard enough to break skin.

His arm slowly retracted to his side once again as he leaned away from her. "Did you… call me over here to end this?" He asked cautiously, eyebrows drawn together. "Because that's something you could have done over the phone."

"What? No." She hastily replied and he sighed in relief.  _ Relief? Did that mean he cared or just that he didn't want to lose his fuck buddy? Both maybe? _

"Well what's up, then?" He asked, having no idea that she was about to change his life forever.

"I-I'm…" She groaned in frustration as she struggled to tell him. Her chest was tight and a ball was forming in her throat.

He looked worried now. His hand moved to her shoulder where he stroked comforting circles with his thumb as he waited patiently for her to form a sentence.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, closing her eyes immediately afterwards in a strange attempt to soften the blow; similar to hiding under the bed sheets at night.

"You're what?" He asked dumbly. When she opened her eyes and found the strength to look at him, she discovered he was a little in shock.

"Pregnant." She repeated to confirm what he had just heard. His lips parted in surprise as he digested it all.

"Pregnant?" He unnecessarily asked again, but Sansa knew how in shock  _ she _ was, so she let him have his moment.

"Yeah." She nodded affirmatively and his hand flinched away from her as if she'd burnt him.

She withdrew the pregnancy test from her purse on the floor and set it down on the coffee table in front of him. "I took it four times to be sure."

He blinked slowly as he stared in what Sansa could only explain as  _ horror _ , at the plastic stick set out before him in all it's terrifying glory.

"Aren't you on the pill?" He asked and she nodded. "Have you not been taking it properly?" There was an edge of anger to his voice and she frowned.

"Of course I have been. But you know it isn't effective 100% of the time." She reminded him, trying to keep her cool for now.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Was all he said and her stomach dropped in disappointment.

"Yes." She said simply, a sharp edge to her voice. She shouldn't really be angry, though, should she? Did she expect him to be  _ happy _ about it? She certainly wasn't when she found out.

"You're keeping it?" He asked, voice strangely tight.

"I think so. I'm not quite sure yet. I was hoping I could hear what you think about it." She told him nervously. He finally met her eyes, but his expression was unreadable.

"I think an abortion would stop  _ a lot _ of problems from arising." He said flatly and she bit her lip, feeling her eyes water up. He noticed her on the verge of tears and he sighed loudly, clearly frustrated. "I mean come on, Sansa! We can't raise a child!"

"I'm already  _ pregnant,  _ Petyr! I don't think I could live with myself knowing I aborted my baby, so I don't have much of a choice!" She snapped back, trying to angrily wipe the hot tears from her face but only succeeding in smudging them across her pale skin.

"Of course you have a choice! You'll get over it eventually and then it will be like this never happened: like  _ we _ never happened." He told her sternly and her heart ached as she looked into his angry eyes.

"Petyr I  _ can't!" _

"That's bullshit." He said quietly under his breath as he sighed. Sansa was too shocked by his reaction -his anger- to say anything else.

"I shouldn't have trusted you to take that pill. I should have known better." He spoke so cruelly, as if he were talking to himself and not her.

He stood, glaring down at her. "So what do you want then? Money I'm guessing?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but felt her bottom lip tremble instead. She swallowed thickly, fighting back the sobs waiting to rack her body. "I don't want a damn thing from you." She said slowly, glaring right back at him.

"So why the fuck did you tell me, then?" He shot back, jaw clenched.

She stood too, so her height was equal with his. "Oh, I don't know…!" She started, voice sarcastic. "Maybe so you had the chance to be a part of your child's  _ life!" _

"A  _ father?" _ He laughed bitterly and it stung her deeply. "You think I could be a father?"

She slapped his chest in an attempt to wipe that smug,  _ humored  _ expression from his face. "You know what? Fuck you, Petyr. Just go!" She yelled, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "I can do this by myself."

"Sure you can." He said with an eye roll before he turned to walk towards the door.

"I can!" She shouted back and he just raised his eyebrows disbelievingly towards her before he grabbed his jacket and left.

Sansa clutched at her heart as she sunk to the floor and broke down.  _ Fuck. Him. _

She could do this by herself.

Couldn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, Pete... That was kind of brutal.
> 
> My poor Sansa. All knocked up and alone.


	8. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the other chapter I promised💗

She should have known how badly her parents would flip out.

_ "Pregnant? I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Are you two getting married?" _

They are very old fashioned.

_ No, actually… I… I'm not technically dating anyone. _

_ "What!? Don't tell me my grandchild is going to be a bastard Sansa Stark!" _

_ No one cares about that anymore- _

_ "What's his name? This guy that knocked you up and now refuses to marry you, what's his name!?" _

_ His name is Petyr. And he's a nice guy! _

She lied through clenched teeth. He had his nice moments, sure, but after last week…

_ A nice guy, my ass. If he were a nice guy, he would have used a CONDOM! _

Sansa facepalmed, sighing deeply. She really didn't want to talk about condoms with her father.

By the end of the conversation, Sansa got both her parents to calm down, but it wasn't easy. Today was her first doctor's appointment and she was actually anxious about it. What if something was wrong? Could they detect that this early? Sansa had been worrying all morning.

She just finished her meeting with a client that took up her entire morning today. Jeyne had told her that she would drop her off at the doctor's appointment and wait up for her to finish so they could grab dinner. Today was supposed to be the day that she made a final decision of what she wanted to do about the pregnancy. At this point her mind was made up and although Petyr had been so awful and adamant about her getting an abortion when they spoke two weeks ago, she couldn't just abandon this baby the way he abandoned them both.

She hadn't heard from him since that day and she didn't expect to ever again. She hoped she never saw him again. Though she knew her child would bear a resemblance to its father, no matter how much she wished that it wouldn't.

She was slipping her shoes onto her feet when a knock at the door sounded. She stood and threw on her jacket, opening the door in the process of buttoning it up. Jeyne greeted her with an easy smile.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey! Guess who got promoted to manager!" She greeted in return as Sansa locked her door. She offered Sansa her arm to walk down the stairs and she laughed out loud.

"You're in a good mood." She pointed out with a raise of her eyebrow. She shrugged as Sansa accepted the offered arm and they started down the stairs. "You know that I can manage stairs on my own, right?"

"Better to be safe than sorry, Sansa." She replied simply and she laughed again, shaking her head.

They made comfortable small talk as Jeyne drove her to the hospital and they waited in the seating area for Sansa's name to be called. Sansa's phone vibrated as they talked and she frowned in confusion at the sight of Petyr's name on her screen.

"Miss Stark?" A tall man in blue scrubs asked the room full of people waiting. Sansa stood, glancing back and forth between the doctor and her cell phone.  _ What could Petyr be wanting from her now? _

"Sansa." Jeyne said, placing her hand over top of her phone. "Just go. He can wait."

Sansa nodded, knowing that what Jeyne was saying was right… But she still struggled as she walked away from her cell phone, knowing that if Petyr had messaged her, it must be important.

Sansa tried to let it clear from her mind as she slowly changed into a hospital gown, tying little bows down the back to keep it closed. She found her way onto the seat as she waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Miss Stark, I presume?" She asked as she stepped inside, closing the door softly behind herself. Sansa nodded. "Hello, I'm Doctor Tarly."

She spent the following 10 minutes asking various questions as well as answering various questions. Once they were both satisfied, she was asked to lean back and place her feet on the pedestals at the end of the bed, but before she had a chance, the door cracked open.

Sansa's heart stopped at the sight of her (ex) lover's face. He looked sheepish as he slipped into the room: shy.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked him as Sansa adjusted her robe anxiously to make sure she wasn't showing him anything (not that he hasn't already seen every part of her).

"Petyr." He mouthed, moving closer to Sansa's side as he side-glanced nervously at her. "The -ah-"

"Father?" Dr Tarly supplied and he hesitated before nodding.

Sansa frowned, feeling an anger rush up inside of her.  _ How dare he come here like this! _

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asked pointedly as she glared at him.

"He's not welcome?" The doctor asked her as she stood from the stool she had previously been occupying. "I can call security."

"No, please." Petyr said, finally turning to look at her properly. "I just want to talk, please."

"You think I owe you that courtesy after everything?" She shot back at him and he had the decency to at least look ashamed.

"I'll give you both a minute." The doctor offered as she passed by Petyr and then escaped from the room.

"How did you even know where to find me?" She asked as she sat up properly.

"Your friend sent me a text from your phone." He told her and Sansa mentally prepared herself to yell at Jeyne for doing such a thing. "I'm really sorry."

"You're  _ sorry?" _

"I know that means very little compared to the way I acted the other week and the things that I said to you, but… I feel awful, Sansa. I was wrong.  _ Of course _ you can do this by yourself and you'll be amazing at it just like you are at everything else that you do. But I'm not like that. This isn't something I can do without fucking it up and I don't want to hurt you or the child along the way."

_ The _ child, not  _ our _ child.

The doctor came back, even though she could tell that their conversation was far from over. She placed Sansa's feet as they were supposed to be before she sat back down. She stayed quiet as she prepared this wand-looking object and then set it at her entrance down below. Meanwhile Petyr kept on talking, making a point to stand near her head to be respectful.

"I acted rash and I was scared and stupid and I did the scared-and-stupid thing." He paused, running a shaky hand through his abnormally messy hair. Come to think of it… everything about his appearance seemed off. His beard was thicker, unkept, and his shoulders slouched; his posture completely lacked the confidence it usually held. "I know you said you didn't want my money, but I want you to have it; I want the kid to have it. I don't want you to have to worry about any expense when it comes to this child. And… if it's not too much to ask, which I know it probably is, I'd like to meet him or her at some point. But I just can't be a father."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, too overwhelmed by  _ everything _ to think of a better response.  _ Slapping him _ would have been a better response, but hey, there's always next time.  _ Would  _ there be a next time?

He paused, considering her question with a crease above his brow. "I… Didn't want to leave things the way we did." He admitted.

Sansa shifted in slight discomfort as the doctor found the right place and started hitting buttons on the monitor.

"So this is goodbye, then?" She asked, trying desperately to be void of emotions, which was a hard feat while knocked up.

He looked down at his fiddling hands before looking back up and biting his bottom lip, clearly conflicted. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off with a loud:  _ thump thump _ .

His head shot to the side to find the origin of that sound. "What's that?" He asked as the sound continued.  _ Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. _ It was a soft, steady rhythm.

Sansa smiled warmly as she looked upon the monitor screen to see a small black dot, which she knew was her baby growing inside of her.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Doctor Tarly spoke gently, perhaps sensing the delicate relationship in front of her.

Sansa couldn't see Petyr's face from where she sat, but he became very still and very quiet all at once.

"Your baby is healthy and growing. You're making a very good home, Sansa." The doctor congratulated her as she moved the wand around to find a different angle. The heartbeat sound seized for a moment until it returned, this time even louder: clearer.

Then she heard Petyr exhale slowly, his body deflating as he stared at the screen. "That's the heartbeat?" He asked again quietly, sounding breathless.

"Yes. And this here," she pointed to the dot on the screen. "That's your baby."

Sansa had her own moment of awe as she looked upon the screen and listened to the thumping of it's heartbeat. That's her baby…

Petyr finally turned to her as the doctor withdrew the wand and then turned off the monitor. His eyes were glazed over and his jaw was slightly slackened.

He lifted his hand cautiously, hesitantly as if he thought she might smack it away, and placed it over her flat stomach. She could feel the heat of his hand through the material of the hospital gown and felt herself relax by just his touch, though she knew she shouldn't. He treated her terribly when he first found out.

"Sir, Miss Stark needs to change." The doctor interrupted, bringing him -seemingly- back to earth. He blinked the hazed look from his face and licked his lips, clearing his throat noisily. He nodded and left.

Sansa didn't know what to think of such a reaction. She didn't know what to think about  _ him _ at all. She should hate him. She should be  _ so _ angry with him. But she just had her first glimpse of her child - _ they're _ \- child, and the look on his face made her ovaries ache.

She changed as quickly as she could, eager to figure out what Petyr was thinking. When she found the waiting room again, Petyr was pacing and Jeyne was sitting right where Sansa had left her.

"Sansa," Petyr approached her first, scratching awkwardly at the scratchy untamed facial hair on his chin. "Could we maybe talk some more? I could take you to dinner?"

Sansa looked at her friend who now rose out of her seat and moved towards them. "I already have dinner plans actually."

Petyr looked disappointed, but he nodded respectfully. "Of course. Tomorrow?"

Sansa shifted uncomfortably as she considered this. Did he deserve this mercy from her? No. Would she give it to him anyways?... Yes.

She looked Jeyne's way again, to see her friend nodding slowly. Sansa sighed and looked back at the man in front of her. "Perhaps Jeyne and I could reschedule."

"That's fine, Sans." Jeyne spoke up, even though Sansa already knew that she would be fine with it. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, no. Thank you so much for everything." Sansa said gratefully, leaving out her mixed feelings about Jeyne texting Petyr her whereabouts.

Jeyne said her goodbyes before taking her leave and then it was just her and Petyr left alone together. Petyr stuffed his hands inside his jean pockets and swayed awkwardly back and forth.

"Anywhere in particular that you wish to eat?" He asked. She considered him for a moment until she spun around and started walking towards the exit, inevitably making him chase after her. It was a delightful scene to witness.

"Chinese." She said simply as he caught up to her in the parking lot.

"I know just the place." He voiced.

_ Of course you do. _

He placed a hand on her lower back to steer her towards his car, but she swatted him away. He even went as far as to open her door for her, earning an eye roll.

The drive there was unbearably awkward. Petyr even looked like he was sweating a bit as he shifted gears.

"You, ah, you look good." He said to break the silence and the building tension in the air between them. She tried not to scoff and instead she looked over at him, taking in the black jeans and light-grey Henley shirt. He looked sort of rugged… especially with the overgrown facial hair and the wavy locks that he usually combed to the side and back.

"You don't." She pointed out sharply, but it only made him bark a laugh, shaking his head.

"I see you still possess those sharp teeth of yours." He said it like a compliment as he smirked over at her.

"Of course. You think they would ever dull to a blunt point?" She was joking back with him, but there was certainly still an edge to her voice. He must have heard it because his smirk dropped and he twisted his mouth in thought as he considered what to say next. "If anything, they grew sharper." She added.

He seemed to cringe, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. They made it to the restaurant soon after, thankfully, and Petyr again tried to place a hand on her as she climbed the stairs. Again, she swatted him away.  _ What's with everyone thinking she couldn't do stairs? _

The Chinese restaurant was nice, but not too fancy, which was good seeing as neither one of them were dressed for such an outing.

They sat at a booth facing each other and they didn't speak until they both had a glass of water and their food ordered.

"Okay, Petyr… What do you want?" She finally asked him, getting impatient.

He sipped at his water, the ice clinking against the glass, before he set it down again and took a deep breath.

"Well to start… I… I'm so sorry for the things I said and the way that I reacted. I truly didn't mean any of it." He paused, his Adam's apple bobbing under the pressure of swallowing. "I didn't even take a moment to think about how it must have been for you to find out, and how you must be  _ at least _ as shocked and scared as me."

Sansa looked down, but when his hand rested over top of hers, she found his eyes again. However, she did pull her hand away.

"I know that this is a nearly impossible thing to ask you, sweetling…" He went on, his voice soft and gentle. "But is there anyway you could forgive me?"

She should say no. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness. But these pregnancy hormones are messing her right up and all she really wants is to rest her head on his chest as he holds her close. Besides, she could understand why he reacted that way… it was shocking and terrifying.

She didn't answer for a while so he went on: "You can think about it and tell me later." He offered kindly. "I also want to talk about the baby."

Sansa met his eyes again and he smiled with hope at her from across the table. "I did a lot of thinking since we last spoke." He started, getting interrupted when their food arrived.

Sansa breathed in the lemon chicken and noodles in front of her, her mouth watering at the smell.

"Eat, please." He told her, gesturing to her food as he took another nervous slug of water. She took his advice and dug in, her stomach (and baby) were both thankful for the food.

"I want to be a part of this."

Sansa abruptly swallowed down the mouthful of chicken that hadn't yet been fully chewed, which ultimately resulted in her choking and coughing. Her face was bright red from both the choking and the embarrassment as she drank almost half her glass of water. When she finally looked Petyr's way again, he had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry… you what?" She asked for clarification, not truly believing what she was hearing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again and she nodded, swatting away his touch for the third time that day. "Alright, well… Look… When you first told me about it, I was terrified because I immediately imagined myself as a father and how much I would mess up like my dad did."

"Didn't your father die when you were young?" She asked, remembering the story of his scar that he'd told her about in the elevator all those months ago.

"Yes." He nodded. "And my mother, because of my dad's shady business dealings and because he never kept his word… so we all got punished for it. He was never around, Sansa, and when he was… he was a wreck. He treated my mother like shit and me even worse. I just don't want to end up like him so I kind of freaked out."

"Soo…" She frowned in confusion. "You want to be a part of this or you don't? Because at the hospital you were pretty much on your way out the door."

"Yes," he started, chewing the inside of his cheek. "I was… but then I heard that heartbeat." His voice was strangely quiet and tight, clearly fighting back some overwhelming emotions. "And I just… Something just shifted, I don't know."

"Shifted?" Sansa questioned, even though she had a feeling that she knew exactly what he was trying to say: she felt it too when she heard that heartbeat.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "It was like everything just made sense suddenly and for a brief moment when I was listening to that sound… I wasn't scared. I actually…  _ Wanted _ it." He exhaled long and deep. "I think I want to do this, Sansa. I want to be there with you every step of the way. Doctor's appointments and grocery store runs in the middle of the night because you're craving popsicles and… I want to be there for everything."

Sansa felt her eyes filling with unshed tears. She placed her hand hesitantly on top of his and he immediately stroked her wrist with his thumb. "Are you sure?"

He paused for a second, looking down as he considered her question. Then he looked back up, his expression more sure than she's ever seen it before.

"I'm sure."

Then her tears fell. Happy, relieved tears. She couldn't help it, she was just so emotional lately and the thought of  _ not _ having to do this by herself was a relief. Plus… she wanted her child to have a father.

"Oh, sweetling." He breathed, standing and coming over to her seat and wrapping an arm around her. She easily crumbled in his warm embrace, squeezing him tightly against her. "Shh, I'm so sorry I put you through that these past couple weeks. I'm such an asshole."

She pulled away, shaking her head as she embarrassingly wiped her tears away. "You're not, Petyr. I understand why you reacted that way. You're a good man and you'll be a great father."

Now he was getting emotional, his jaw clenching. He looked away and blinked rapidly. "I hope so." He whispered, voice cracking. He left a sweet kiss on her brow as he stroked her hair.

"We'll figure it out together." She declared, her hands fisting the material of his shirt. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Yes we will." He agreed, cupping her cheek and then resting his forehead against hers. "I'm really sorry I treated you that-"

She cut him off with a kiss. It was long and meaningful, and Petyr gave her a tight hug when they finished, soothing her worries away.

"What do you say we take this food to-go and eat it in bed?" He asked, keeping his arms firmly around her. She hesitated, feeling disappointed with him yet again. "What's wrong?"

"I just… don't feel like doing  _ that _ tonight." She admitted honestly, shrugging her shoulders and hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Oh! No, Sansa… I just meant we could watch movies and talk and just… be together." He corrected. "I truly didn't mean sex."

"Oh!" She squeaked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"But if you want some space, I understand. I just want to make it up to you.. be there for you." He explained, waving away the waiter when he approached their table.

"No, I'd really love that, Petyr." She told him truthfully and he grinned.

"Okay… My place?" He asked and she nodded her consent.

Petyr had their food wrapped up and paid for in under five minutes before he was leading her back to the car.

"Petyr!" She called as he walked over to the opposite side of the car. He spun around expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"You're forgiven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? -I seriously love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Stuff is getting real in the story now.


End file.
